Everything he dreamt of
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Mordecai's been devatated ever since Margaret left for Milten. One day while at the coffee shop Mordecai gets a big surprise. MARGARET HAS RETURNED! The two start a relationship that consists of lots of talking, kissing, and sex. Rated M for language and strong sexal content (In later chapters). Morderet.
1. Muscle Man helps Mordecai

**I'm a major Morderet fan, wait I didn't need to tell you that you could just look at my user name and profile and figure that out for yourself. DUH! Sorry sometimes I can be kind of dumb and do things without thinking. So anyways this story takes place after steak me Amadeus. Mordecai's been devastated ever since Margaret left him. Finally though one day she comes back and the two start a relationship. This story will contain lots of sexual content and language so it's going to rated M. Anyways on to the story, I think I've been babbling long enough.**

Mordecai's been devastated ever since Margaret left for Milten. He spends his days wallowing in devastation and pain. He cries hard and loud every day just thinking about that tragic night when he asked Margaret to be his girlfriend.

**Flashback from that night**

Mordecai says "I feel like were getting closer everyday and nobody makes me happier than you do," he then holds Margarets' hands and asks "Margaret, will you be my girlfriend?"

Margaret looks happy for a second, but the smile quickly fades.

She sighs and says "Mordecai, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a real relationship that could actually go somewhere, but there's this," she holds up her acceptance letter from Milten and Mordecai looks shocked. Margaret says "I got into my dream school," Mordecai is so shocked he's speechless. Margaret starts to cry as she says "I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get the opportunity again. I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend." She couldn't take the pain after that. She ran out of the restaurant crying due to heartbreak and devastation. Mordecai watches her as she leaves, looking shocked and devastated. The other park employees look at Mordecai with sorry expressions on their faces.

**Flashback ends**

Mordecai cries so loud it can be heard all over the park.

Muscle Man hears it and thinks to himself "Poor guy. I can understand his pain. I was that devastated after Starla broke up with me. I'll go talk to the guy," he then turns to his best friend Hi Five Ghost and says "Fives, if Benson comes by asking where I am, tell him I'm trying to cheer up Mordecai."

HFG nods and says "I'll do what I can."

Muscle Man says "Thanks, bro," he then heads towards the house. He goes inside and head up to the room Mordecai and Rigby share. He knocks on the door and asks "Mordecai, you want to talk, bro?"

Mordecai says "Come in, Muscle Man."

Muscle Man enters and sees several tissues all over the floor.

Mordecai says "Sorry this room's such a mess. Sorry I'm such a mess. I'VE JUST BEEN SO FUCKING DEVASTATED EVER SINCE MARGARET LEFT! IT'S JUST BULLSHIT, MAN! IT ISN'T FAIR AT ALL!"

**Outside in the park**

Benson drives by and asks "Fives, where's Muscle Man?"

HFG says "Well we heard Mordecai crying and Muscle Man wanted to try and cheer him up."

Benson says "Honestly I don't think any of us can cheer the poor guy up no matter how hard we try."

**In Mordecai and Rigbys' room**

Mordecai's crying so hard it's difficult to understand him.

He says "MUSCLE MAN, I'M SO DAMN LOST WITHOUT MARGARET! I FEEL LIKE I'M TRAPPED IN A LIVING HELL WITHOUT HER! THIS IS SHIT THAT SHE HAD TO LEAVE ESPECIALLY AFTER WE CAME SO CLOSE AND COULD'VE STARTED DATING! IF ONLY SHE HADN'T GOTTEN ACCEPTED INTO MILTEN!"

Muscle Man puts his hand on Mordecais' shoulder and says sincerely "I know how you feel, bro."

Mordecai sniffles and asks "How do you understand how I feel?"

Muscle Man says "Because of that one time Starla broke up with me."

Mordecai says "oh yeah, you got so devastated Rigby and I had to do your work."

Muscle Man says "I understand your pain, it's hard being away from a girl you love."

Mordecai cries harder and says "THIS IS KILLING ME, MUSCLE MAN! I FEEL LIKE I'M DYING INSIDE!"

Muscle Man isn't into feelings or mushy stuff like that, but his friend was upset and he felt sorry for the poor guy.

He hugs Mordecai and says "Sorry that you're going through this shit, dude. It must be the hardest thing you've ever gone through."

Mordecai hugs Muscle Man back and says "It is the hardest thing I've ever gone through. I don't know how I've been able to make it through."

Muscle Man stops hugging Mordecai and says "It's cause got us, bro. We're your friends, no strike that, we're like a family, and family's gotta look out for family."

Mordecai smiles which is something he hasn't done since Margaret left and says "Thanks for comforting me, dude. I appreciate it."

Muscle Man says "Any time, bro."

**Mordecai gets a little help from Muscle Man. Will Mordecai start to feel better as he gets help from his friends?**


	2. Margaret decides to go home

**In this chapter the pain gets hard for Mordecai to deal with. He starts messing up the room he and Rigby share and even starts destroying some of the park property.**

One day while in his room Mordecai just totally loses it.

He says "THIS IS JUST FUCKING BULLSHIT AND I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT ANY FUCKING LONGER!" as he's saying this Mordecai's punching the walls so much holes start to appear, he also tears up Rigbys' trampoline and his own bed.

After that he goes downstairs and turns on the TV.

For some reason it's on a romance movie.

This is what Mordecai sees and hears in the movie.

He hears a man say to his girlfriend "You're the most amazing girl I've ever met, if we were ever torn apart I'd be lost without you."

The lady says "And I'd be lost without you. You're the love of my life and I can't imagine my life without you."

The couple then kissed passionately and intensely.

Mordecai had seen enough. He turned off the TV and angrily threw it out the window.

He then walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

**10 minutes later**

Benson and the other employees are in the living room and Benson's gone off the deep end.

His gumballs turn red and he asks angrily "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?"

Rigby asks angrily "AND WHICH ONE OF YOU MESSED UP MINE AND MORDECAIS' BEDROOM!?"

Benson turns back to normal and says "Well, Rigby, you're out of the question. Go ahead and take a break," Rigby leaves and Bensons' face turns red again as he yells "WHICHEVER ONE OF YOU DID THAT BETTER CONFESS RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOB!"

Mordecai walks in and confesses "It was me, Benson. I was the one who destroyed the TV. I'm sorry."

Benson isn't mad at Mordecai when he hears this, just a little stunned.

He asked in a calm tone "Why'd you do it, Mordecai?"

Mordecai starts to cry as he explains the reason why "Well I was also the one who destroyed mine and Rigbys' room. After that I came downstairs and turned on the TV. THERE WAS A ROMANCE MOVIE ON AND THE COUPLE IN IT SAID THEY'D BE LOST WITHOUT EACH OTHER AND COULDN'T IMAGINE THEIR LIVES WITHOUT EACH OTHER! THEY ALSO KISSED PASSIONATELY AND INTENSELY! WHEN I SAW THAT I THOUGHT OF MARGARET AND HOW FAR AWAY SHE IS! I lost it and angrily threw the TV out the window. I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN MYSELF SINCE MARGARET LEFT! I'M JUST NOT THE SAME WITHOUT HER!"

All the guys go up to Mordecai and hug him.

They say "This is affecting you more than any of us could've thought."

Mordecai says "I'm gonna go find Rigby and tell him I'm the one who destroyed his bed. I hope he won't be mad at me."

**At the coffee shop**

Rigby is inside muttering angrily to himself "When I find the lowlife who trashed mine and Mordecais' room, I'm gonna (growls and yells angrily)."

Eileen walks up to him gives him more coffee and asks "What's wrong, Rigby?"

Rigby says "Somebody destroyed my room!"

Eileen says "WOW!" she then asks "Why would somebody do that!?"

Rigby yells angrily "THAT'S WHAT I WANNA KNOW! I WANNA KNOW WHAT KIND OF INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE WOULD DESTORY SOMEONES ROOM FOR NO REASON!"

Mordecai walks in, goes up to Rigby, takes a deep breath and says "I was the one who trashed our room, dude. I'm sorry."

Rigby asks "Why'd you do it, dude?"

Eileen asks "Were you feeling so upset about Margaret leaving and you wanted to let your anger out somehow?"

Mordecai cries and says "Eileen, you're so smart. That's exactly what happened."

Rigby puts his hand on Mordecais' shoulder and says "This is so devastating to you, dude. This is turning you into a completely different person."

Mordecai says sincerely "I'm sorry, Rigby."

Eileen heads into the girls room, but not to use the bathroom.

Once she's in there she takes out her phone and calls Margaret.

**At Milten**

Margaret's in her dorm with some friends as they talk about people who they've been missing since they came here.

Margaret is up and it's her turn to share.

She cries and says "There's so many people back home I miss. The one person I miss the most is Mordecai. He's an amazing friend of mine and he even asked me to be his girlfriend, but I ended up saying no because I got accepted here. IT'S THE BIGGEST MISTAKE I'VE EVER MADE AND I REGRET IT EVERDAY!" just then her phone rings. She looks at it and sees that it's Eileen.

She says to her friends "I'm going to take this," she then goes into her room and answers the phone. "Hey, Eileen." she says trying to calm down.

Eileen asks concerned about her best friend "Margaret, is everything alright?"

Margaret sniffles and says sadly "Not really, Eileen. I can't stop thinking about Mordecai. I FEEL LIKE SUCH A BITCH FOR TURNING HIM DOWN WHEN HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Eileen says "He is pretty devastated."

Margaret says angry with herself "AND IT'S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT! I DON'T KNOW WHY THE HELL I DID THIS!"

Eileen asks "What are you going to do?"

Margaret says determined "I'M COMING HOME AND I'M NEVER LEAVING AGAIN! MORDECAI LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM! WE NEED EACH OTHER IN ORDER TO BE HAPPY!"

Eileen asks "How will you leave Milten without anybody knowing?"

Margaret starts packing up her suitcases and whispers "I'll leave tonight after everybody else is asleep. They won't even know I'm gone."

Eileen says "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I won't tell anyone especially Mordecai. Don't wanna ruin the surprise for him."

Margaret stops crying and says "Thanks, Eileen. I can always count on you for help, you're my best friend in the world and I love you like a sister."

Eileen says "Same here, I can't wait to see you again, Margaret."

Margaret says "I'm leaving tonight, so I should be getting back by tomorrow."

Eileen says "I should get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow, Margaret."

Margaret says "See you tomorrow, Eileen," she hangs up her phone and looks at a picture of Mordecai saying "I'm sorry I ever left you, it was wrong of me, but don't worry. I'm coming back and I'll never be leaving you again."

**Margaret has made up her mind to come back. Everyone's going to be happy to see her again especially Mordecai.**


	3. Right where they left off

**In this chapter Margaret's back. Mordecai will try again to ask her out. She's going to say yes this time around.**

Margaret has returned from Milten and she's at the coffee shop visiting with Eileen.

She says anxiously and somewhat impatiently "OH I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER FOR MORDECAI TO GET HERE!"

Eileen says "I'll call him and tell him to come down here."

Margaret says "Please do, just be careful not to ruin the surprise. I'm gonna go hide in the upper area of the shop." she then runs upstairs as Eileen pulls out her phone and texted Mordecai.

The text says "Mordecai, please come to the coffee shop as soon as possible."

**At the park**

Mordecai and Rigby are buying new beds for their room.

Mordecai again apologizes to Rigby saying "I know I've said this like thirty times already, but I'm truly and honestly sorry for wrecking your bed dude. I was just so upset and I had to get all my anger out somehow."

Rigby says sincerely "It's alright, dude. I understand the pain you've been feeling and that you haven't been able to think straight lately."

Then Mordecais' phone buzzes. He opens it up and reads the text.

Rigby asks "Is that Margaret?"

Mordecai says "No, it's Eileen. She wants me to go down to the coffee shop as soon as possible."

Rigby says "Maybe there's a surprise waiting for you."

Mordecai asks hopefully "Do you think Margaret came home?"

Rigby says "Only one way to find out."

Mordecai is filled with every bit of hope he lost when Margaret left. He runs out of the bedroom excitedly.

Rigby says "GOOD LUCK, DUDE!"

Mordecai says "THANKS, MAN!"

He goes outside and gets in the cart and drives at full speed down to the coffee shop.

When he gets inside he runs up to Eileen very happy and cheerful.

Eileen says "Wow, somebody's already excited."

Mordecai asks about Margaret "HAS SHE FINALLY COME HOME!?"

Eileen says "Head upstairs and see for yourself."

Mordecai runs upstairs excitedly and sees Margaret sitting at one of the tables.

He runs up to her excitedly crying happily shouting "MARGARET, MARGARET, YOU'RE BACK! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK!" he hugs her and spins her around.

She giggles and says "I wanted to surprise you."

Mordecai says still crying happily "Mission accomplished! This is the best surprise I ever got," he then takes her hands and asks "Now where'd we leave off?" He says "oh yeah I remember now." He looks in Margarets' eyes lovingly and asks Margaret, will you be my girlfriend?"

Margaret says happily "YEAH, MORDECAI, FUCK YEAH!"

Mordecai spins her around again saying "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Margaret says "Mine, too."

**Margaret has come back and she and Mordecai have started a relationship. Read to see how it grows overtime.**


	4. Mordecai loves Margaret

**Mordecai and Margaret have been dating for only a week but Mordecai takes Margaret to make-out mountain and while they're there he confesses his love for her. They also make plans for Margarets' birthday. This is going to be the most tame chapter in the story. No sexual content or language at all in this chapter.**

Margaret and Mordecai are together on make-out mountain cuddling together

Mordecai looks deep into Margarets' eyes strokes her feathers and says "I know we haven't been dating that long, but I love you, Margaret. I've loved you ever since I first met you."

Margaret for a moment after hearing this is speechless.

She then bursts into tears of joy and throws her arms around Mordecai happily.

She says as loud as she can "I LOVE YOU, TOO, MORDECAI! WITH ALL MY HEART! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH WHEN I WAS GONE! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER DECIDED TO LEAVE YOU! I'M NEVER LEAVING YOU AGAIN!"

Mordecai says "And I'm never letting go of you again."

Margaret lays her head on Mordecais' shoulder and says "Hey, my birthday's coming up up next week Thursday."

Mordecai says "Great. I'll take you out to dinner and we can go back to your place afterwards," he then asks "Where are you living now?"

Margaret says "It's a beautiful pink house with a very pretty interior. There's a chandelier in every room and the furniture's just gorgeous. I really love it, Mordecai. I know I'm going to live in this house for the rest of my life."

Mordecai says "It sounds lovely, I can't wait to see it."

Margaret asks "Where do you plan on taking me for dinner?"

Mordecai says "We could have a little picnic here. This place is amazing and I really like coming up here, I mean if that's alright with you."

Margaret says "Whatever you feel like I'd be just fine with. I like it up here as well, too."

Mordecai says "Great. I can't wait to celebrate your birthday with you."

Margaret says "And I can't wait either."

**So Mordecai and Margaret have made plans to celebrate Margarets' birthday that Thursday. After their picnic they do something the didn't plan for, it just seemed to happen naturally.**


	5. Best brithday ever

**Okay so this chapter is going to have LOTS of sexual content, just a fair warning. Read at your own risk.**

On Thursday, Margaret meets Mordecai at the park. Mordecai's wearing a tuxedo and Margaret's wearing a very fancy and in Mordecais' case a very sexy dress.

Mordecai didn't want to come out right away and tell Margaret he thought the dress was sexy. They hadn't been dating that long so he wanted to wait before having sex with her. Little was he aware of what was going to happen later on that night when Margaret brought him over to her new house.

**At make-out mountain**

Mordecai hands Margaret a box and says "Happy birthday, sweetie."

Margaret opens the box and gasps in shock when she sees a heart shaped necklace with a hot pink gem in the middle.

Mordecai says "Here, give it to me, and I'll put it on you."

Margaret handed him the necklace and he put it on her. Afterwards, he could feel his hands start to slip down inside the dress so he quickly pulled his hands away.

Margaret says "I think I'm ready to show you my house now."

Mordecai smiles and blushes somewhat embarrassed by what he almost did to Margaret.

He says "Alright, that sounds nice."

**At Margarets' house**

She drives up and Mordecai says "Wow the outside of the house is gorgeous."

Margaret says "Yeah, but wait until you see the inside."

She takes his hand and leads him inside the house.

Mordecai gasps in amazement as he sees the interior of the house.

He says in complete bewilderment "WHOA! Margaret, this house is amazing."

Margaret says "Yeah it's awesome," she must have sensed Mordecais' wants and desires because the next thing she asks is "Do you want to see the bedroom?"

Mordecai is stunned. He thinks "Does she somehow sense my want for sex with her?" he then says aloud trying to be cool "Yeah, sure."

Margaret leads him into the bedroom and she asks "So what do you think?"

Mordecai says "It's amazing," he then goes up to Margaret and kisses her passionately. After the kiss he whispers in her ear "I want you, babe."

Margaret smiles when she hears this. She goes up to Mordecai and puts her hand down his pants.

He moans in satisfaction and says "Aw, yeah, BRING IT ON, BABE!"

Margaret starts to take off his clothes and he starts to take off hers.

Mordecai says "I'm determined to make this the best birthday you've ever had, and one that you're never going to forget."

Margaret pushes him down on the bed and says "And I bet you're going to do just that."

Margaret was over top of Mordecai and her tits were hanging right over his face. He touched them and slowly ran his hands down them. He didn't hit them too hard, but he hit them just right that they ended up swinging back and forth. He watched them as they swung and soon he became in a state like he was in a trance, no wait he WAS in a trance.

Margaret kissed him passionately and her lips went lower and lower each time. Mordecai had boxer shorts on which Margaret found super sexy.

Mordecai tilted his head a little and saw Margarets' vagina just sitting there waiting for him to do something to it. He quickly slipped under Margaret and started to lick her vagina.

She moaned in satisfaction and shouted "OH YEAH, BABY! OH FUCK YEAH! GIVE ME YOUR ALL AND DON'T STOP!"

Mordecai then removed his boxers and put Margarets' vagina against his penis.

She had never felt so amazing before in her life. Mordecai was so amazing in bed and he did anything and everything he could to make their first time one Margaret would always remember.

She says "Kiss me all over and don't stop! GIVE IT TO ME GOOD! BRING IT ON, YOU SEXY, SEXY MAN!"

Mordecai does as she requests. He smiles up to her as he sees her beautiful tits just sitting there. He began to suck on them as hard as he could and at certain points, bite down on them.

At one point though, he must've bit pretty hard.

Margaret says "OW THAT HURT!"

Mordecai felt sorry and ashamed for doing that. He touched it and Margaret winced in pain.

He says guiltily "Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to hurt you," he then asks "Wanna take a break for right now?"

Margaret says "It sounds like a good idea. We can resume later, honey. This has been the best birthday of my life so far."

Mordecai says "I'll go to kitchen and get you some ice."

Margaret says "Sounds like a good idea."

**2 minutes later**

Mordecai comes back into the bedroom with ice for his girlfriend.

She says "Thanks, babe," she takes the ice and placed it on her injured boob. She then asks "Would you sing me a song, please?"

Mordecai knew in his mind what song she wanted him to sing.

Mordecai blushes as he starts singing his song to Margaret.

A-hanging with Margaret just a-feels so good like I knew it wou-ou-ould laughing together a-having a blast and I hope it lasts forever," he strokes her feathers as he sings the next part "I can't believe how hot she is makes me insides feel like knotted twists her pretty face and those long, long legs and I hope someday we more than just friends oh Ma-ga-ret oh Ma-ga-ret do you remember last night when our hands touched? We were grabbin' for the dice and you laughin' and such so why not roll and take a chance on me and maybe then you'll see how perfect we can be together you and me for all eternity okay maybe that's a long, long time but a guy can dream can't I?"

Margaret strokes Mordecais' feathers and says "Don't stop, sing the next part."

Mordecai resumes singing

Oh Ma-ga-ret oh Ma-ga-ret I love it when you stand or sit right next to me can't you see your future with me is brighter than the ocean.

Margaret giggles at that last lime and asks "Where'd you come up with 'brighter than the ocean?'"

Mordecai laughs and says "I have no idea, babe," he then asks "Ready to pick up with..."

Before Mordecai could finish his question, Margaret throws the ice pack on the ground and pushes him over, giggling.

Mordecai says "That answers that. I promise I'll be more gentle."

Margaret says "I kind of like it rough."

Mordecai says "I don't want to injure my sexy lady."

Margaret says "No more talk, only do." she then kisses Mordecai passionately and intensely all over.

He does the same to her until he gets tired.

He yawns and says "I'm sleepy, babe."

Margaret yawns as well and says "Me, too. Thanks for a wonderful birthday."

Mordecais says "Of course, babe."

The two kiss passionately before falling asleep in each others arms.

**There's chapter 5. Margaret had the best birthday thanks to Mordecai. How will their relationship grow overtime now? Will Margaret end up pregnant with Mordecais' baby?**


	6. She wants to have his child

**In this chapter Margaret is upset after taking a pregnancy test which turns up negative. Mordecai does everything he can to cheer her up.**

5 weeks later Mordecai stays the night at Margarets'. One night when he walks by the bedroom he hears her crying.

He knocks on the door and asks sweetly "Margaret, do you need me?"

Margaret doesn't answer verbally, she just opens up the door and goes to sit back down on the bed.

Mordecai sits down next to her, puts his arm around her and asks "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Margaret goes into the bathroom and gets the pregnancy test she took 3 days earlier and shows him that it came up negative.

She sniffles and says "Well, at some points last week I was feeling queasy and sometimes I'd throw up. I thought I was pregnant because of that. I took this pregnancy test in order to see if I was, but I wasn't."

Mordecai asks a little excited "So you wanna become pregnant with my kid?"

Margaret smiles at him lovingly and says sincerely "Yes I do, Mordecai," the smile fades and she starts crying as she says "I don't know how I didn't end up pregnant after that night."

Mordecai says "Maybe we did something wrong."

Margaret cries harder and says "IT'S BULLSHIT THAT I DIDN'T GET PRAGNENT!"

Mordecai holds her hands and says "I'm a little worried about you, sweetheart."

Margaret says "I know. I know you don't like seeing me cry. THIS IS PRETTY UPSETTING FOR ME, MORDECAI! I'm sorry, I tried hard to keep it under wraps, but I just couldn't."

Mordecai says "Not right now because you're too upset, but we can try again later on if you like."

Margaret sniffles and says "I would like to try again."

Mordecai says "And we can try as many times as it takes. We'll get there eventually, I promise."

Margaret says still feeling upset "I love you, Mordecai."

Mordecai hugs Margaret tight and says "And I love you, Margaret."

Margaret cries harder as she asks "What could we have done wrong!?"

Mordecai says "I don't know, sweetheart."

Margaret cries really hard and says "THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

Mordecai is getting extremely worried about poor Margaret.

He hugs her tighter and says "I think I know what'll cheer you up."

Margaret asks curious "What is it?"

Mordecai looks deep into Margarets' eyes holding her hands as he sings to her.

A-hanging with Margaret just a-feels so good like I knew it wou-ou-ould laughing together and a-having a blast and I hope it lasts forever I can't believe how hot she is makes my insides feel like knotted twists her pretty face and those long, long legs and I hope someday we are more than just friends oh Ma-ga-ret oh Ma-ga-ret do you remember last night when our hands touched we were grabbin' for the dice and you were laughin' and such so why not roll and take a chance on me and maybe then you'll see how perfect we can be together you and me for all eternity okay maybe that's a long, long time but a guy can dream can't I? Oh Ma-ga-ret oh Ma-ga-ret I love it when you stand or sit right next to me can't you see your future with me is brighter than the ocean.

Margaret stops crying and says "That did make me feel better," she then hugs Mordecai tightly and says "You're the sweetest guy I've ever met, Mordecai."

Mordecai hugs Margaret as tight as he can and says "And you're the sweetest girl I've ever met. I love you with all my heart, Margaret."

Margaret says "And I love you with all my heart, Mordecai."

The two kiss passionately and hug tightly and all Margarets' sadness evaporates and disappears.

**Margaret reveals to Mordecai she wants to have his baby. She felt sad because she took a pregnancy test which came up negative. When she and Mordecai try again the second time around will it end the same or will Margaret become pregnant the second time?**


	7. Second time's the charm hopefully

**In this chapter Mordecai and Margaret go to make-out mountain again. They also try again to make a child. This chapter's going to contain lots of sexual content and language read at your own risk.**

**At make-out mountain**

Mordecai and Margaret are having a picnic together and looking out at the stars. Margaret has a lot on her mind which Mordecai notices.

Mordecai is staring at Margaret lovingly and Margaret is staring up at the stars in deep thought. Just out of nowhere Margaret looks at Mordecai and smiles as she puts her hand on his leg.

Mordecai asks her "You wanna do this really bad, don't you?"

Margaret looks down at Mordecais' lower front and starts to drool uncontrollably.

She pushes him over gently while giggling and says "FUCK ME RIGHT HERE AND NOW YOU GODDAMN SEXY MAN!" she then starts making out with intensely and starts undressing him.

He stops her by pushing her back gently as he says "I want this, too, babe, I really do, but we shouldn't do this out here where everyone's going to see us," he then takes her hand and starts leading her to her car. He says "We need our privacy when doing it. It's just how things are supposed to be."

Margaret opens the back door to her car and pushes Mordecai inside giggling.

Margaret shouts "FUCK ME AND FUCK ME HARD YOU FUCKING SEXY MAN! GIVE ME YOUR ALL AND DON'T STOP!"

Mordecai says "I'll try not to hurt you like I did last time," he then strokes her feathers and says "I don't want to hurt my lovely lady."

Margaret says as she's undressing Mordecai "I won't mind if you do, I like it a little rough." she then bites his penis as hard as she could.

Mordecai says loudly "OH YEAH, BABE! BRING IT ON! THIS IS SO AMAZING AND I LOVE IT!"

Margaret leans over giggling as if she were drunk **(but she's not) **and kisses Mordecai all over. When she gets down to his penis she kisses it repeatedly and licks it as if it were a lollipop.

She says "You taste so fucking awesome! Sexy and tasty, JUST HOW I LIKE 'EM!"

Mordecai asks "May I take over?"

Margaret says breathing heavily "Yeah, I've been doing the work and I need a little break."

Mordecai starts undressing Margaret slowly getting a good look at her boobs. He touches them both and runs his hand down them slowly.

This makes Margaret overwhelmed with joy. She moans in satisfaction and giggles uproariously.

Mordecai asks "What if this doesn't work and you don't get pregnant this time either?"

Margaret says "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF IT DOESN'T HAPPEN THE FIRST FEW TIMES! YOU'RE JUST SO FUCKING SEXY AND THIS IS JUST SO FUCKING FUN! IT'S JUST SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AMAZING!"

Mordecai nods and says "So much fun, babe. You're so hot and your body is flawless." he then starts licking her tits and sucks on them as if he were a baby trying to drink the mothers milk.

He actually does taste a little bit of the milk and he smacks his lips and moans happily.

Margaret asks "Do I taste good, Mordecai?"

Mordecai says "More than that, sweetheart, you taste flawless, too."

Margaret says "Don't stop this is too much fucking fun!"

Mordecai says seductively "Oh, babe, I'm just getting started. When I get done with you, you're going to have such a hangover."

Margaret says seductively "Oh, I'm counting on it."

Mordecai continues to fuck Margaret. He runs his lips down her body and stops at her bellybutton for a brief moment to taste it. He sticks his tongue deep into her belly.

She moans and says "OH FUCK YEAH! THIS IS SO FUCKING AMAZING! I FUCKING LOVE THIS SO FUCKING MUCH!"

Mordecai then looks at Margarets' panties and says "Such a hot pair of panties I don't know if I want to take them off." he then reaches his hand inside them and feels Margarets' vagina. It was moist and warm. It felt so cozy and comfortable to Mordecai.

Margaret screams loud and it can almost be heard outside the car.

Mordecai shushes her gently and says "Let's try to take it down a notch. If we're too loud, it might give the other couples the wrong idea."

Margaret knew what he meant by that.

She says "I don't want them to think I'm being raped or that I'm raping you."

Mordecai says "Maybe we should go back to your house and continue there, babe."

Margaret says "Sounds like the best thing to do." the two get in the front seats, Mordecai still naked and Margaret only in her panties.

Mordecai says "When we get to the house we can go into the bedroom and resume."

Margaret says "I've got candles I can light and music we can listen to."

Mordecai says seductively "I don't need a mood set, I'm already in the mood." he then reaches his hand down Margarets' panties.

She moans in satisfaction but quickly pulls his hand away and says "Not while I'm driving, please."

Mordecai blushes and says "Sorry, babe, you're just so fucking sexy and it's hard for me to wait." he then looks at Margarets' boobs and drools.

Margaret says "We should be to my house in 10 minutes."

Mordecai says "I'll try as hard as I can to wait."

Margaret pulls the car over and kisses Mordecai on the lips passionately.

She says seductively "That should hold you over, my sexy man."

Mordecai says dreamily "Aw, yeah, babe."

Margaret says "Good." she then continues to drive to her house.

**10 minutes later**

The two are now back at Margarets' house and they get out of the car kissing passionately. They enter the house and Mordecai locks the door behind him.

He says "This has been an amazing night and it's only going to get better."

Margaret leads him into the bedroom and locks the door. She lights the candles, puts the CD on a continuous loop and lays on the bed in a sexy pose.

Mordecai runs at her and says seductively "Ready or not, babe, here I come."

Margaret says seductively "Oh, hell, I'm ready for you. Give me your all."

Mordecai gets on the bed and lays Margarets' head down gently on the pillow.

He asks "Do you remember where we left off, babe?"

Margaret says "Your hand was down my panties and you were feeling up my vagina."

Mordecai says "Oh yeah, and I changed my mind," Mordecai then takes off Margarets' panties and says "I wanna see it as well as feel it. I wanna get the full enjoyment." he then looks at and drools on it.

Margaret asks seductively "What do you think?"

Mordecai doesn't answer verbally he starts to lick Margarets' vagina like an animal.

Margaret very much loves this. She moans happily.

Margaret says seductively "I wanna try something, babe. Lay down and stick up our weenier."

Mordecai says seductively "I like where this is headed." he then does as Margaret asks.

Margaret lowers herself and says "You may feel some tingling and even a little weird sensation."

Mordecai says seductively "Oh, I'm ready for this, babe, bring it on."

Margaret sits on Mordecai and starts rubbing up on him.

He is overwhelmed with joy and other feelings that are hard to describe.

Margaret asks "You like this?"

Mordecai shouts "I FUCKING LOVE THIS! KEEP GOING AND DON'T STOP, PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

Margaret rubs up against Mordecai for about twenty minutes. All of a sudden at one point though she tumbles over and almost falls off the bed.

Both Mordecai and Margaret are breathing heavily.

Mordecai says "That was the best!"

Margaret says "Way better than the sex we had on my birthday!"

Mordecai asks "Think we succeeded this time?"

Margaret says seductively "I don't and if we didn't I don't really care. This is lots of fun just having sex with you."

Mordecai asks "How often you wanna do this?"

Margaret says seductively "Every fucking day!"

Mordecai says "Sounds like fun to me. We can switch it up each day and try new stuff."

Margaret says "That way, the experience will be enjoyable every time."

Mordecai kisses Margaret passionately.

After the kiss he asks "How you feeling?"

Margaret yawns and says "I'm getting so tired. This is loads of fun, but sure takes a hell of a lot of energy."

Mordecai says yawning as well "This is true. Let's take a break and try again later."

Margaret says "Good idea, I need a nap bad."

Mordecai asks "Want me to move in?"

Margaret says "FUCK YEAH! LIVING WITH YOU IS MY DREAM!"

Mordecai says "Alright then. I'll pack up my stuff tonight at the park and I'll move in tonight."

Margaret says "Sounds like a plan." she then falls asleep in Mordecais' arms.

Mordecai kisses her forehead before falling asleep as well.

**So now Mordecai and Margaret have tried a second time to try and make a child. They also decided to try every day and move in together. Will they be successful the second time around or will they have to try a third time?**


	8. Failed again

**In this chapter Mordecai and Margaret are living together. They also try to see if they were successful in making a baby. Will they get what they wish for or will they get bad news again?**

Margaret and Mordecai have been living together for 4 weeks. They are in the bathroom with a pregnancy test for Margaret. Mordecai has his fingers crossed it will turn up positive that time around.

Margaret gets done and looks at the box.

She says "The box says it will take about 5 minutes for the results to show up."

Mordecai still has his fingers crossed and says "Let's hope for the best."

**5 minutes later**

The pregnancy test beeps and Margaret gasps. She looks at it and sadly again it shows up negative.

She bursts into tears and yells angrily "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" she throws the test to the ground and runs out to the bed and cries loudly.

Mordecai puts the test in the trash and goes up to Margaret who's very upset.

She asks Mordecai "ARE WE DOING SOMETHING WRONG!?"

Mordecai takes her hands and says "I don't know, sweetheart, I just don't know."

Margaret says "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Mordecai hugs Margaret tightly and does what he did last time to try and cheer her up.

He begins to sing and stroke her feathers

A-hanging with Margaret just a-feels so good like I knew it wou-ou-ould laughing together and a-having a blast and I hope it lasts forever I can't believe how hot she is makes my insides feel like knotted twists her pretty face and those long, long legs and I hope someday we are more than just friends oh Ma-ga-ret oh Ma-ga-ret do you remember last night when our hands touched we were grabbin' for the dice and you were laughin' and such so why not roll and take a chance on me and maybe then you'll see how perfect we can be together you and me for all eternity okay maybe that's a long, long time but a guy can dream can't I? Oh Ma-ga-ret oh Ma-ga-ret I love it when you stand or sit right next to me can't you see your future with me is brighter than the ocean.

Margaret stops crying and kisses Mordecai passionately.

She hugs him and says "Our song is my favorite song, no others can even come close to it. Hearing it always makes me feel happy."

Mordecai says "I'm glad you ended up liking it instead of being mad at me when I sent it to you by accident."

Margaret says "I don't know why I was mad at you, you were only trying to express your love for me and it was really sweet."

Mordecai kisses Margaret passionately and says "I love you with all my heart."

Margaret says "Me too, Mordecai, me too."

**So their second try wasn't a success either. Maybe it'll go great the next time.**


	9. Mordecai proposes

**In this chapter Mordecai proposes to Margaret while at steak me Amadeus (same place where he asked her to be his girlfriend). She excepts which makes Mordecai completely forget about the other devastating night that they had there.**

Margaret and Mordecai end up going to steak me Amadeus for dinner one night.

Margaret says "This place looks just as amazing as the first time we came here."

Mordecai says "Since we caught the Capicola gang for making those fake Amadeus dollars, we all received $10,000 real Amadeus dollars."

Margaret says "Sounds like everything worked out for you guys here," she then remembers the devastating event between her and Mordecai that happened there and corrected herself "Well, almost everything worked out."

Mordecai says "Hey, that's all behind us now. We shouldn't dwell on the past."

Margaret says "You're right, sorry for bringing it up."

Mordecai puts his arm around Margaret and says "It's alright," he then looks deep into Margaret and says "I have a very important question to ask you."

Margaret says "Go ahead, you can ask me anything."

Mordecai gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring. Margaret gasps in shock and excitement.

Mordecai says lovingly "Margaret, I've never met another girl as amazing as you and it's been you and me against the world for a long time. I can see us spending the rest of our lives together," he then asks lovingly "Margaret Smith, will you marry me?"

Margaret is so happy and she bursts into tears as she throws her arms around Mordecai shouting the same thing she did when her cousin John showed her his new leg "YES, DUDE, YES!"

Mordecai puts the ring on Margarets' finger and the two kiss passionately. As they kiss all the devastating memories from that other night at steak me Amadeus just seemed to evaporate from their minds.

**Mordecai and Margaret are now engaged. They have lots to do in order to plan for the wedding.**


	10. Planning the wedding and having fun

**In this chapter Mordecai and Margaret plan their wedding. They also fool around when they decide to take a break. I'm not sure how long I plan on making this story, but the next chapter after this will be the wedding and it will be tame no language or sex but every other chapter will have lots of sexual content and language.**

Mordecai is the kitchen with Margaret planning their wedding.

Mordecai says "I've found a wedding chapel called love and life. There's a minister there named Xavier."

Margaret says "I found a flower shop that will give us flower arrangements for each of the tables," she then says "I'd like to take a break if that's alright with you."

Mordecai says seductively "I know what we can do."

Margaret says seductively "BRING IT ON, BABE! BRING IT ON!"

Mordecai takes Margarets' hand and leads her into the bedroom locking the door behind him.

He starts undressing her and says "I love this! You always find ways to keep me coming back for more!" he then lays Margaret down on the bed gently and kisses her all over and licking her boobs and vagina.

Margaret moans in satisfaction and says "OH FUCK YEAH MORDECAI! YOU ALWAYS KNOW THE RIGHT THINGS TO DO IN BED!" she then asks "Are you experienced?"

Mordecai says "Well this is our third time having sex, but before you I was never attracted to a girl on this level." he then continues to lick her vagina and he even stuck his finger inside it and moved his finger around inside it.

She moans loudly and says "FUCK YEAH! THIS IS THE BEST!"

Mordecai asks "Would you like to take over, babe?"

Margaret says seductively "FUCK YEAH I'LL TAKE OVER! Get ready for the greatest ride of your life!"

Mordecai says "I'm ready for anything you throw my way, babe! GIVE IT YOUR ALL AND FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!"

Margaret reached her hand down Mordecais' pants and felt his penis.

She says "It's hard and firm. JUST HOW I LIKE IT!" she then takes off his pants and boxers and does what she did the last time. His penis felt so hard against her body and her vagina felt so soft and wet against his.

He says "It's so wet down here."

Margaret says seductively "It's wet up here, too, if you get what I mean by that." she then giggles in a seductive manner.

Mordecai says "YOU DIRTY GIRL! OH, FUCK, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" he then whispered in ear seductively "I like a dirty girl. Be as dirty and horny as possible, like I said before give it your all so much you fuck my brains out!"

Margaret continues to fuck Mordecai and she says while breathing heavily "It's going to be like this every night after we're married and possibly during the day. Like if you ever come home after a shitty day at work, you can come to me and I'll make it all better."

Mordecai says seductively "Oh, I bet you will."

The two continue to have sex and do various things to each other.

Margaret kisses Mordecai all over as passionately as she possibly can and when she gets down to his penis, she'd suck on it like a lollipop.

Mordecai loved the feel of her mouth all over him. It makes him just salivate uncontrollably.

Mordecai took over after Margaret got tired and he was jiggling her boobs making them move back and forth. He also tickled them and rubbed his head against them repeatedly.

Margaret sighs contently and says "THIS IS THE BEST EVER!"

Mordecai licks her all over and kisses her all over.

He says seductively "You're the most amazing thing I've ever tasted, babe."

Margaret giggles and blushes. She pushed him playfully and he pushed her playfully. They both tried their best to give it their all in the bedroom and not to hurt the other in the process. If they ever did, they apologized and kissed the area they hurt to make it better.

Mordecai and Margaret both yawn and say "I think that's enough for today."

Mordecai says "We're both extremely tired."

Margaret says "I love you with all my heart, Mordecai."

Mordecai says "I love you with all my heart, Margaret."

The two fall asleep in each others arms and dream about their wedding.

**Mordecai and Margaret planned their wedding and had some fun after they got done. The next chapter will be the wedding/reception. It will be squeaky clean free of sexual content and language, but every chapter afterwards will have explicit sexual content and language.**


	11. The wedding and wedding reception

**This chapter along with chapter 4 is the most clean in the story. No sexual content or language at all I promise. It will resume in the next chapter though.**

Mordecai and Margaret are both at the altar both feeling nervous and sick to their stomachs.

When they get ready to exchange vows though all the nerves go away.

Mordecai stares deep into Margarets' eyes and says "I vow to always keep you safe from harms' way and if someone does try to hurt you, I vow to protect you at all costs even if the threaten me. I vow to always do my best to please you and make you as happy as you can be. I vow to never do anything that would hurt you or make you angry."

Margaret says "I vow to always keep you safe from harms' way as well, and if anyone does try to hurt I'd be all like 'you better step away from my man if you know what's good for ya, punk!'" This statement made the room fill with laughter and some tears because some people were laughing so hard they were on the brink of crying. That's how hilarious it was.

Xavier says "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Mordecai and Margaret kiss with intense passion and everyone says "I can literally see sparks flying."

Mordecai says "That's the fireworks. Come outside and take a look everybody."

Everyone heads outside and sees the amazing fireworks. They all gasp and exclaim in awe.

Mordecai asks "Ready to go in for the reception?"

Everyone's still watching the fireworks and they say "Just a few more minutes."

**10 minutes later**

The fireworks are at their grand finale. The grand finale is several fireworks going off at once and two shoot up and form Mordecai and Margarets' faces with a heart around them.

Margaret says "That was my idea."

Mordecai smiles at her as he puts his arm around her and asks everyone "Isn't she a genius?" he then looks her smiles and says sweetly "Cause I sure think so."

Margaret blushes and says "The sweetest man I've ever met."

Mordecai strokes her feathers and says "The sweetest and smartest girl I've ever met."

The two kiss passionately and everyone exclaims "AW JUST THE SWEETEST THING!"

Mordecai says "Let's go in for the reception everybody."

Margaret shudders a bit and says "Good cause it's getting kinda chilly out here."

Mordecai holds her close and says "I'll always keep you safe and warm."

Everyone again exclaims "AW JUST THE SWEETEST THING!"

Everyone heads inside the building and heads downstairs for the reception.

At the reception Benson asks "Would you like some time off work, Mordecai?"

Mordecai asks "Why, Benson?"

Benson says "So you and Margaret can go on a honeymoon."

Margaret snuggles up to Mordecai and says "It would be nice to go on a honeymoon."

Mordecai says to Benson "Sure, thanks so much, Benson." Benson walks away and Mordecai asks Margaret "Where would you like to go for our honeymoon?"

Margaret thinks for a second and says "We could go to the Bahamas and go on a tropical vacation."

Mordecai says "Ooh, I'd love that. You're so smart sometimes that sometimes when I'm with you I feel a little dumb."

Margaret says "Oh come on, I'm smart, but not smarter than you. I think we're both equally as smart."

Rigby runs up to Mordecai and asks "Can we have some cake, dude?"

Mordecai says to Rigby "Sure thing, bro," he then turns to Margaret and asks "Wanna help me cut the cake?"

Margaret says "Of course."

Mordecai and Margaret go over to their wedding cake. It's 2 feet tall with vanilla frosting with red and blue (**The colors of Mordecai and Margarets' feathers) **on it.

Mordecai grabs the knife and Margaret puts her hands on his and they cut the cake together.

Benson says "Now I'm pretty sure everyone's wanting some cake right now, but it's custom that at a wedding the groom and bride feed a piece to each other first."

Mordecai looks at Margaret with a deep love in his eyes as he strokes her feathers and says "I'll try not to mess up your wonderful face."

Margaret blushes and says "QUIT IT! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!"

Mordecai says sweetly "It's a hundred percent true."

Margaret smiles and says playfully "Just shove the cake in my face."

Mordecai shrugs and says "Alright, have it your way, sweetheart."

The two both feed the other a piece of the cake and sigh happily after.

Rigby says to the other guests "Must be really good."

Mordecai and Margaret say "Oh yeah, everybody you're going to love this cake."

Everyone forms a line and gets a piece of cake and sits down to eat it. At certain points some of the guests would look over at Mordecai and Margaret who were eating and talking. Rigby got a mischievous idea at one point. He had been to a few weddings before that had a rule that when a guest banged their hands on the table, the bride and groom had to stop what they were doing and kiss each other. He looked to Mordecai and Margaret who were eating and he starts banging his hands on the table as loud as he could and everyone else joins in. Mordecai and Margaret stop eating and kiss each other.

Mordecai sees Rigby laughing and says "Alright, dude, you had your little fun, but next time you wanna do that wait until Margaret and I don't have food or drinks in our mouths."

Rigby giggles lightly and says "Sorry, dude, I just couldn't resist."

**5 minutes later**

Everyone's feeling full and satisfied from the delicious food they ate.

Mordecai taps his glass with a fork and gathers everyones' attention.

When he has their attention he puts his arm around Margaret looks deep into her eyes and says with lots of love "I'd like to make a toast, to my wonderful bride Margaret. The one girl who I love with all my heart and have loved since the day we first met. Margaret, I know I've screwed up before in the past like when I made that ridiculous bet with Muscle Man that I'd kiss you by the end of the week or I'd have to wear a diaper. It was just uncalled for, although you didn't see me after the week, so you didn't see me wearing the diaper and you didn't see all my humiliation. Also when I accidentally sent you a message of me singing a song about you and then when I panicked about you hearing the message, instead of coming clean I hacked into your phone and tried to erase the message. I guess in way that worked out for me because you set the song as your personal ringtone for me."

Margaret says "And now whenever you call me I hear that amazing song each and every time."

Mordecai says "I will try my hardest not to screw up from now on, and when I do instead of trying to avoid you I'll talk to you about it and hopefully you forgive me."

**Half an hour later**

Mordecai looks at the clock and then asks Margaret "What time does this place close?"

Margaret looks at the clock and sees that it's 8:45.

She says "Oh wow, it's late already," she then looks at Mordecai and says "They close in fifteen minutes."

Mordecai shouts so everyone's able to hear "ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY THIS PLACE IS CLOSING IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! I think it's high-time we all start to head home."

Everyone starts to head outside and they all congratulate Mordecai and Margaret. Some even hug the couple or give them high-fives or fist-bumps before getting in their cars to head home.

Mordecai and Margaret head to Margarets' car and head home.

**20 minutes later**

When the newly married couple arrives home they both yawn and head off to bed.

Mordecai says sweetly "Tonight was amazing."

Margaret says "I agree. The wedding was incredible."

Mordecai yawns and says "We can pack for our honeymoon tomorrow, I'm too tired to do anything else tonight."

Margaret yawns and says "Me, too."

The two climb into bed and snuggle close to each other. They kiss and say "I love you with all my heart." they then fall asleep in each others arms as happy as they can possibly be.

**So there's the wedding and wedding reception. The next chapter will be the honeymoon.**


	12. The honeymoon

**This chapter will be the honeymoon phase for Morderet. It's going to contain heavy sexual content and language so read at your own risk.**

When Mordecai and Margaret get off their plane there's a limo there waiting to escort them to their hotel.

The limo driver sees them and says "Your limo is ready to take you to the hotel."

Mordecai and Margaret say "Thank you." they head inside the limo and gasp in awe.

Margaret says "This limo's amazing!"

Mordecai says "I bet our room will be this amazing as well."

Margaret says "I can't wait to see."

**25 minutes later**

The couple arrives at the hotel and enter. They again gasp in awe and they even laugh in disbelief.

Margaret says "THIS IS JUST CRAZY! IT'S SO FANCY HERE!"

Mordecai takes her hand and says "Let's go to the front desk and sign in."

The manager greets them "Welcome to the paradise hotel! Hopefully your stay will feel like paradise."

Mordecai puts his arm around Margaret and says sweetly "With my wife anything is paradise."

Margaret blushes and pushes Mordecai playfully as she says "You just love to embarrass me!"

Mordecai giggles and says "It's true, though."

The manager asks "Are you on your honeymoon?"

Mordecai says "Yes we are. We were just married yesterday."

The manager says "Well enjoy your honeymoon," then the manager hands them their room key and says "Your rooms on the second to last floor and it's the room at the very end of the hall on your left. It's far from the other rooms on that floor, so you won't be disturbed. There is also candles, flowers, and stereo in there to create a mood for sexual activity."

Mordecai and Margaret look at each other and smile when they hear that. They thank the manager and head up to their room while a bellboy carries their bags.

When they get in the room Margaret rushes to the window and exclaims "WOW! MORDECAI YOU'VE GOT TO COME CHECK OUT THIS VEIW IT'S BREATHTAKING!"

Mordecai pays the bellboy and says "Thanks for your help, keep the change."

The bellboy says "Thanks so much, sir. Enjoy your honeymoon."

Mordecai thanks the bellboy who then leaves the room closing the door behind him.

Mordecai then goes over and joins Margaret at the window. He looks down and sees a lovely beach with beautiful palm trees and lots of floral life.

Mordecai says "Whoa, this is amazing!"

Margaret says "Yeah, it sure is."

Mordecai looks at Margaret and says seductively "I know what else is amazing." he then looks down at her boobs and reaches his hand inside her shirt and feels them.

Margaret moans in satisfaction and says "OH YEAH! BRING IT ON! LET'S DO THIS!"

Mordecai starts to undress Margaret and walks her over to the bed. Margaret giggles as she starts undressing Mordecai. Mordecai lays Margaret on the bed gently and begins to feel her up and kiss her all over.

He quickly realizes he didn't put the "do not disturb" sign on the door and says "I forgot something, hang on this will only take a second," he goes up to the door opens it and puts the "do not disturb" sign on the door. He walks back over to Margaret who is laying on the bed with her legs spread out smiling seductively at him. He says "You must be able to read my mind because," he points to her vagina and says "I was going to go for that next."

Margaret says in a horny tone "Lick me all over and even slap my fucking ass, I don't give a damn what you do to me."

Mordecai heads on the bed and asks "You ready for this, babe?"

Margaret says seductively "Fuck yeah. Now stop talking and fuck me as hard as you fucking can."

Mordecai says seductively "Ready or not my sexy babe, here I come." he then opens his mouth and slowly sticks his tongue out and licks Margarets' vagina slowly.

Margaret moans happily and says "FUCK YEAH! THIS IS AMAZING!"

Mordecai starts moving up and licks her bellybutton sticking his tongue deep inside it and swirling his tongue around inside it.

Margaret screams in satisfaction and shouts "OH, HELL YEAH! THAT FEELS SO FUCKING AMAZING!"

Mordecai says seductively "And you taste so fucking amazing."

Margaret asks "What do I taste like to you, babe?"

Mordecai says seductively "You taste so sweet like honey and ginger with a dash of cinnamon."

Margaret says "Okay, now don't stop. Continue to fuck me as hard as possible. Fuck me so hard we may end up breaking this bed."

Mordecai moves his tongue up to Margarets' tits and says "Now this is one of my favorite parts." he sucks on them and gets a little of her milk inside his mouth.

He says "Up there tastes like chocolate and strawberries."

Margaret says "My turn now." she rolls on top of Mordecai giggling.

Mordecai says "I love you and I love the way you fuck me."

Margaret says "I love you, too, sexy man, and this is my favorite way of showing it."

She then opens her mouth and slowly closes it as it lands on Mordecais' dick so she can get the full feeling. She sucks on it and moves her mouth a little biting down on it.

Mordecai moans happily and shouts "FUCK YEAH, BABE! SUCK IT HARD! BITE DOWN ON IT HARD! LEAVE A BITE MARK OR TWO ON IT! I DON'T FUCKING GIVE A FUCKING DAMNIF IT HURTS! THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT ENJOYABLE!"

Margaret bit down on Mordecais' dick pretty hard. It did hurt Mordecai a little, but like he told her he didn't care one bit.

He moans in satisfaction and says "HELL YEAH, MY FUCKING SEXY GIRL! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! GIVE IT TO ME AND DON'T STOP!"

Margaret says breathing heavily "I don't plan on it."

Mordecai asks "Are you getting tired, babe? Should I take over again?"

Margaret collapses her head on the pillow and says "That would be nice."

Mordecai holds her hands and slowly moves over top of her and kisses her lips so passionately and intensely.

Mordecai moves his lips down to her boobs again and licks them and sucks on them.

Margaret moans happily and says "Hell yeah, babe, hell yeah!"

Mordecai looks into her eyes and says passionately and sweetly "I love you with my heart, Margaret. You're so sweet, smart, and sexy. You've got the sweetest heart, the greatest mind, and the most flawless body ever."

Margaret kisses Mordecai passionately and says "You're the sexiest and sweetest man ever. Such a great body and a great heart."

Mordecai resumes to have sex with Margaret kissing her all over and even turning her and kissing her ass and stroking her tail feathers. She moans happily and he turns her over and spreads her legs and slowly moves in and licked her vagina in a circular motion. She again moans in satisfaction.

Mordecai stops as he pulls away breathing heavily.

Margaret asks "Are you getting tired now?"

Mordecai still breathing heavily says "Yeah I am. We should take a break right now."

Margaret gets under the covers and says "Alright, we can just feel each other up underneath the covers."

Mordecai smiles at this as he gets underneath the covers and says "I like the sound of that."

Margaret and Mordecai are under the covers giggling and feeling each other all over kissing passionately and intensely.

**15 minutes later**

Mordecai yawns and says "I'm getting pretty sleepy, sweetheart."

Margaret yawns and says "Me, too, babe. We can just rest now and then after a little sightseeing later we can come back to the room and have some more fun."

Mordecai says "I love the sound of that," he then strokes Margarets' feathers and says "I love you with all my heart, my wonderful wife."

Margaret says "I love you with all my heart, my wonderful husband."

With that the two fall asleep in each others arms, Mordecais' hands around Margarets' chest running his hands on her boobs gently so he doesn't wake her up.

**20 minutes later**

Mordecai and Margaret both wake up and put their clothes back on.

Margaret grabs her camera and asks "Ready to go sightseeing?"

Mordecais' stomach growls and he says "I'm pretty hungry. I'd like to get something to eat first."

Margaret says "Alright. I saw a restaurant on the beach we can eat there and then go sightseeing."

**At the restaurant**

Mordecai and Margaret see the drinks and cups which are really coconuts that have been cut in half.

Margaret grabs a menu and asks "See anything you want to eat?"

Mordecai points to an item on the menu and says "The grilled perch sounds good to me."

Margaret says "Ooh, that does sound good," she also points to an item on the menu and says "I was looking at the shrimp kabob."

Mordecai says "That sounds good, too."

Margaret says "Tell you what, I'll let you sample my meal and I'll sample yours. If we like what other picked better than what we picked we can switch our plates."

Mordecai says "Smart, sweet, and compassionate. Exactly why I fell in love with you."

Margaret giggles and blushes when Mordecai says this.

Mordecai says "I know it may embarrass you when I say these things, but I say them because they're true."

Margaret says "You're too kind."

The waitress walks up to them and asks "Would you like something to drink?"

Margaret points to one of the alcoholic drinks and asks "What's a Bahama Mama?"

The waitress says "It's a orange flavored alcoholic drink. It's very popular here, but not just because it has the word "Bahama" in it."

Margaret thinks about it and then says "I'll take a Bahama Mama."

The waitress writes down Margarets' drink and then turns to Mordecai and asks "What would you like to drink sir?"

Mordecai says "I'll take a Bahama Mama as well."

The waitress writes his order and says "Two Bahama Mamas' coming right up."

**3 minutes later**

The waitress hands Mordecai and Margaret their Bahama Mamas' and says "There you go," she then asks "Were you also wanting something to eat?"

Margaret says "I'll have the shrimp kabob."

The lady writes down the order and asks Mordecai "And for you, sir?"

Mordecai says "I'll have the grilled perch."

The lady writes down his order and says "Okay. Those orders should be ready in about 20 minutes."

Mordecai and Margaret hand their menus back to the waitress and say "Thanks, ma'am."

**20 minutes later**

The waitress hands Mordecai and Margaret their food and say "Here's your food, enjoy your meal."

They both thank the lady and then each taste their food and then taste each others food.

Mordecai says "Yours is delicious."

Margaret says "So is yours."

Mordecai asks "You wanna trade?"

Margaret says "No, I'm good with the food I have."

**15 minutes later**

Mordecai and Margaret finish their food and groan happily.

Mordecai says "That food was delicious."

Margaret says "Oh yeah," she then asks "Ready to do some sightseeing?"

Mordecai says "Yes I am." he then takes $30 out of his wallet and writes a note to the waitress saying "Keep the change."

On the beach Mordecai and Margaret are overlooking the ocean and holding each other close. They see lots of seagulls and Margaret snaps a picture of all the seagulls.

Mordecai says "Look at that huge flock!"

Margaret says "Yeah! I don't understand how that many birds can fly together in a flock and not fall behind."

**15 minutes later**

Mordecai says to Margaret "I think I've had enough sightseeing for right now."

Margaret says "Yeah, me, too."

Mordecai says seductively "Let's go back to the room to have some more fun."

Margaret says "You read my mind."

**In the hotel room**

Mordecai puts the "do not disturb" sign on the front of the door and closes it behind him.

Margaret is laying on the bed in a pose like she's going to get pictures taken. She actually suggests this to Mordecai.

She says seductively "Take off my clothes and take pics. I know you'd love that."

Mordecai says seductively "OH FUCK YEAH I WOULD!" he then takes off Margarets' shirt and pants and takes pictures of her in her bra and underwear.

He says to her "Turn over and I'll take pictures of you from behind."

Margaret turns over and Mordecai snaps pictures.

Margaret asks "Is it okay if I take pictures of you?"

Mordecai says "Oh yeah, babe! Take as many pics as you want."

Mordecai goes up to Margaret who takes off his pants and shirt and takes pictures with her phone. She then takes off his pants and takes pictures of his penis. She then starts sucking on it. Mordecai moans happily. He then reaches his hand down her panties which makes her moan happily.

Mordecai takes off Margarets' undergarments and she falls beside him and spreads out her legs. Mordecai starts slurping on her vagina moving his tongue in a circular motion. Margaret moans happily.

Mordecai says "Down there tastes a lot like a sweet juicy apple."

He then moves his tongue up and licks inside her bellybutton. She felt so satisfied when she felt his tongue in her bellybutton.

He asks "You love this don't you?"

Margaret says "FUCK YEAH I LOVE THIS SO FUCKING MUCH! THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING EXPERIENCE I'VE EVER HAD!"

Mordecai continues to move up and when he gets to her boobs he stares at them and drools uncontrollably. He moves in on them fast like an animal and licks them and bites down on them repeatedly.

Margaret moans happily and says "FUCK YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME AND GIVE IT TO ME AS FUCKING HARD AS YOU FUCKING CAN!"

Mordecai turns her over and licks down her back and stops at her ass. He looks at it for a few minutes drooling all over it before he sucks all over it and slurps on it.

Margaret giggles happily and says "SO FUCKING AMAZING!"

Mordecai says "So are you, babe," he then is breathing heavily and says "How 'bout you take over cause I'm getting tired."

Margaret pushes Mordecai over gently giggling and says "Get ready for the best moment of your life."

Mordecai whispers "Bring it on and and be as dirty as you possibly can."

Margaret opens her mouth and starts moving in on Mordecais' penis. When she gets to it she closes her mouth and slurps on it.

He asks "Have you gotten used to its stiffness?"

Margaret says "Oh, hell, yeah," she then says "I wanna do that one move again."

Mordecai says "Do it, babe. I love the feel of your wet and soft vagina on my dry and stiff penis."

Margaret grabs the bedboard and lowers herself on top of Mordecai both giggling and moaning happily.

Mordecai says "BEST FUCKING EXPERIENCE EVER!"

Margaret says "I TOTALLY FUCKING AGREE ONE HUNDRED DAMN PERCENT!" she then loses her balance and falls over shouting and giggling.

Mordecai says "Oops, guess we have too much fun sometimes and we start to get carried away."

Margaret rolls over and holds Mordecai close to her and says "I DON'T FUCKING GIVE A DAMN IF WE GO OVERBOARD!"

Mordecai says "Me, either. It helps give us the full experience and the best experience possible."

Margaret is breathing heavily and says "I'm getting tired."

Mordecai yawns and says "Me, too, babe. We can rest up and resume when we feel the want."

Margaret gets under the covers and Mordecai goes under with her. They hold each other close and kiss passionately.

**30 minutes later**

Margaret wakes up and so does Mordecai.

Margaret says "I'm going to get in the shower."

Mordecai says seductively "I'll come with you and help wash up."

Margaret smiles and says seductively "I like to take hot showers, so now it's going to be REALLY steamy in there, if you get what I mean." she then strokes Mordecais' feathers and kisses him passionately.

Mordecai says seductively "Oh I know what you mean. BRING IT ON, BABE!"

The two head into the bathroom and start undressing. Margaret turns on the water and says "It may take a while to heat up."

Mordecai reaches his hand underneath Margaret and feels her vagina up swirling his hand around inside it.

Margaret makes-out passionately with Mordecai as they step into the shower.

Margaret grabs the shampoo to wash her hair and hands Mordecai the body wash and says "You do that part."

Mordecai opens the bottle and squirts a little bit of the body wash on his hands. He starts rubbing it all over Margaret and she moans in satisfaction. After it's lathered up really well Margaret turns around to rinse it off. As she's rinsing Mordecai reaches down and touches her ass and starts rubbing on it.

She giggles and says "That tickles."

Mordecai asks "You wanna wash my body for me?"

Margaret says seductively "Hell yeah, my sexy man." she and Mordecai switch places and she washes his body. She goes very slowly when she gets to his penis rubbing against it slowly. Mordecai moans in satisfaction.

**After the shower**

The two step out and the mirrors are all fogged up.

Mordecai says "That was a hell of a time we had in there."

Margaret says "Fuck yeah! This has been the greatest trip of my life!"

Mordecai says "It's going to be one we're going to remember forever, babe."

It's late at night and Margaret yawns. She goes out to the bedroom and Mordecai follows close behind her and grabs her ass.

They climb into bed and say "I love you with all my heart and I always will."

They then fall asleep in each others arms and Mordecai holds onto Margarets' boobs all night long as they sleep.

**There's the honeymoon for Mordecai and Margaret. Hope things work out and they end up having a baby like they wish. If they don't, what will they do?**


	13. Mordecai tells Rigby about the honeymoon

**In this chapter Mordecai is back at work. He explains to Rigby what happened on his honeymoon, and yes that includes the sexual experiences.**

Mordecai and Rigby are raking the leaves and Rigby asks "How was the honeymoon, dude?"

Mordecai shouts "DUDE, IT WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME!"

Rigby says "I wanna hear all about it."

Mordecai drops his rake and says "Alright, I'll go ask Benson if we can have a break and I'll tell you all about it."

**In the house**

Benson is in his office doing paperwork when he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he says.

Mordecai enters and Benson asks "How'd the honeymoon go?"

Mordecai says "It was AWESOME! Rigby wants me to tell him about what happened so I was wondering if we could take a break so I can tell him all about it."

Benson says "Go ahead."

Mordecai thanks Benson before joining Rigby outside.

Mordecai says "He said we could take a break."

Rigby says "I can't wait to hear how your honeymoon went!" the two run into the house and head into their bedroom.

Rigby asks "Where'd you guys go again?"

Mordecai says "We stayed at the paradise hotel in the Bahamas."

Rigby asks "So it was a tropical vacation?"

Mordecai says "Yeah that's exactly it. Our room was the one on the second to last floor all the way down the hall and to the left. The view was just amazing! It totally blew our minds."

Rigby says "I bet it did."

**This next part is going to contain the sexual experiences so read at your own risk**

Mordecai smiles as he remembers what he and Margaret first did at the hotel.

Rigby knew about Mordecai and Margaret having sex before so he said "I'm pretty sure you and Margaret had lots of sex while on your honeymoon."

Mordecai says "Fuck yeah we did, dude!"

Rigby asks "How was it?"

Mordecai says "SO FUCKING AMAZING, DUDE! IT'S ALWAYS THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE WHEN SHE'S DOING ME!"

Rigby asks "What kind of sexual activity did you do with her?"

Mordecai says "As soon as we got done overlooking the view from our hotel room Margaret said it was amazing and I replied by saying 'I know what else is amazing.' I stuck my hand inside her panties and felt her up."

Rigby chuckle and says "I BET SHE LOVED THAT!"

Mordecai says "Fuck yeah, dude! She moaned in satisfaction and told me to bring it on and that she was ready. I started taking off her clothes and led her to the bed kissing her passionately. Right after we started I realized I forgot to put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door so I stopped briefly and did that. After that I went back over to the bed and Margaret was laying on the bed with her legs spread out and I could see her sexy moist vagina. I told her 'You must be able to read my mind,' I pointed to her pussy and said 'I was going to do that next.' Margaret said to me in a sexy and horny tone 'Lick me all over and even slap my fucking ass. I don't give a damn what you do to me.'"

Rigby says "BOY WHEN YOU TWO HAVE FUN YOU GUYS GO ALL THE WAY!"

Mordecai says "Yeah so on with my story."

Rigby says "I'm getting an image inside my head."

Mordecai says "Let me know if it's too much, dude. I don't wanna gross you out or make you puke."

Rigby says interested "I don't give a fuck. Keep going, I like a story when it's juicy."

Mordecai continues with his story.

He says "I licked Margarets' sexy Va-jay-jay as slowly as I possibly could to get the full feel of it inside my mouth. It felt so amazing all moist and juicy. She moaned in satisfaction and shouted 'FUCK YEAH! THIS IS AMAZING!' I then moved up to her bellybutton and stuck my tongue deep inside it licking it as much as I possibly could. I knew Margaret was having as hell of a good time as me because when I licked inside her bellybutton she screamed in satisfaction and shouted 'OH HELL YEAH! THIS IS SO FUCKING AMAZING!.' I said to her seductively 'And you taste so fucking amazing.' Margaret asked me 'What do I taste like, babe?' I told her in a seductive tone 'You taste so sweet like honey and ginger with a dash of cinnamon.' I continued to fuck Margaret as I moved my mouth to her sexy boobs. That's one of my favorite parts is sucking on her wonderful tits. I told her up there she tasted like chocolate and strawberries."

Rigby giggles and says "You two are MANIACS in the bedroom, I tell you. If she ever stayed the night here, boy everyone would probably be like 'WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?'" he laughs again along with Mordecai.

Mordecai says "After I got done with her sexy, wonderful, and bodacious tits, Margaret took over."

Rigby says intrigued "Ooh, I can't wait to hear this part."

Mordecai says "I told her I loved her and I loves the way she fucks me. She said she loves me and having sex with me is her favorite way of showing it. Margaret opened her mouth up and slowly moved in my genitals. She closed her mouth on them and sucked on them and even bit down on them."

Rigby says "I bet you enjoyed that!"

Mordecai says "FUCK YEAH I DID, MAN! I moaned in satisfaction and shouted 'FUCK YEAH, BABE! SUCK ON IT HARD! BITE DOWN ON IT HARD! LEAVE A BITE MARK OR TWO ON IT! I DON'T FUCKING GIVE A DAMN IF IT FUCKING HURTS! THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT ENJOYABLE!' Margaret bit down on my dick pretty hard and it kinda hurt, but like I said I didn't give a damn! IT FELT SO FUCKING AMAZING!"

Rigby says "Skip ahead a bit."

Mordecai says "Alright the next time Margaret and I had sex was after we ate dinner and did a little sightseeing. We went back to the room, and this time I remembered to put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door. After I did that I walked to the bed and saw Margaret laying down like she wanted some photos taken, which she actually did."

Rigby says "WOW!"

Mordecai says "I know, dude, but it's cool I mean she's my wife and I love her and her body's just SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sexy! I took off her shirt and pants and took pictures of her in her underwear and bra."

Rigby asks "Where do you have the pictures?"

Mordecai says "On my phone."

Rigby says a little uncomfortable "I DON'T WANNA SEE THEM!"

Mordecai says "It's alright, dude, you don't have to," he then asks "Is this getting to be too much, should I stop telling you about what happened?"

Rigby says "No I don't mind hearing about it, I just don't wanna see anything, that's your personal business. Well, okay so is you telling me the story, but you asked me if I wanted to hear the story and I do."

Mordecai says "So anyways, after I got done taking pictures of Margaret she took some of me in my undergarments and some of my penis. After a few pictures Margaret moved in and sucked on my penis. I moaned happily and reached my hand inside her panties which made her moan happily as well. I took off her panties and she fell down beside me with her legs spread out. I licked her vagina moving my tongue around in a circular motion. I said to her 'Down here tastes like a sweet juicy apple.' I then moved my tongue up and stuck it deep in her bellybutton again. She moaned happily and shouted 'I LOVE THIS SO FUCKING MUCH!' I moved my tongue up further and stared at her tits for a few seconds drooling uncontrollably before moving in on them like an animal slurping and sucking on them. I started to get tired so Margaret took over. She did a move where she put her vagina against my penis. I absolutely loved the feel of her wet and moist vagina against my dry and stiff penis."

Rigby says "Skip ahead a little more."

Mordecai says "We'd both gotten very tired after having the fun sex that we had so we slept in each others arms for a while. After our nap Margaret said she was going to take a shower. I got in there with her. She washed her hair and I washed her sexy body."

Rigby asks "Was that your idea or hers?"

Mordecai says "That was all Margaret. After she got done washing her hair as she was rinsing it she was turned with her back and ass towards me."

Rigby says "I'm guessing you did something when she was washing the shampoo out of her hair."

Mordecai says "You know it, dude. I reached down and touched Margarets' sexy ass and even rubbed up against it. This made her giggle and state 'That tickles!' It was my turn to wash up and I asked Margaret if she wanted to wash my body for me. She happily accepted. After our shower we both got out I said 'It sure was a hell of a time we had in there!' Margaret said 'FUCK YEAH! THIS HAS BEEN THE GREATEST TRIP OF MY LIFE!' I said 'It's going to be one we're going to remember forever, babe.' It was late at night so we both said we love each other before heading to bed. As we slept I held Margarets' boobs all night long. That's what happened on our honeymoon. Hope you enjoyed the story, dude."

Rigby says excited "FUCK YEAH I ENJOYED THE STORY, MAN! IT TOTALLY BLEW MY MIND!"

Mordecai sighed happily and says "It's been the ride of my life since Margaret and I finally became a couple. I love her with all my fucking heart."

Rigby says "I know you do, man. Everyone knows that's how much you love her."

**Mordecai explained to Rigby the details of his honeymoon with Margaret. Will Mordecai and Margaret be successful this time in making a child and if not what are they going to do about it?**


	14. Plan on going to the doctors

**In this chapter Margaret's upset because she took another pregnancy test that turned up negative? What is she going to do about it?**

One day two weeks after the honeymoon Mordecai gets home from work and sees Margaret laying in the bedroom crying.

He goes in and looks at the pregnancy test she had in her hands.

Mordecai says "Bummer, another failure."

Margaret cries and screams really loud yelling "THIS IS BULLSHIT, MORDECAI! IT'S JUST A BUNCH OF FUCKING BULLSHIT!" she calms down a little still crying and says "I just don't understand what keeps going wrong."

Mordecai wonders if singing their song will cheer up Margaret like it did the other two times.

He thinks to himself "I will sing the song to her, but not right now," he then puts his arm around and says sweetly "I'm not sure, sweetheart."

Margaret says "Maybe it's a sign. Maybe it's the universe telling us we're not meant to have a child."

Mordecai says "No, sweetheart, don't say that."

Margaret cries and says feeling devastated "I don't see any other possible explanation, Mordecai."

Mordecai hugs Margaret tight and says "There's got to be a reasonable explanation. Don't just give up, I know I'm not going to."

Margaret lays her head on Mordecais' shoulder and says "I'm sorry if I'm sounding like it's hopeless, but I took three pregnancy tests which all came back negative."

Mordecai thinks for a minute and then tells Margaret "I read some things on the internet about if a woman has a narrow uterus or a man has a narrow urethra that makes it impossible for the two to have a child."

Margaret asks "Do you think that's the case with one of us?"

Mordecai says "I'm not sure, maybe we should go and schedule a doctors appointment so we can find out."

Margaret sniffles and says "That sound like the best choice, cause if we're not able to have a child it'd be worthless to keep trying."

Mordecai thinks to himself "Okay now's a good time to sing to her," he looks deep into Margarets' eyes stroking her feathers and says sweetly "I know what's going to cheer you up."

Margaret knew what he was talking about and she smiled and says "Yes I love hearing you sing to me."

Mordecai sings their song to her

A-hanging with Margaret just a-feels so good like I knew it wou-ou-ou-ould laughing together and a-having a blast and I hope it lasts forever I can't believe how hot she is make my insides feel like knotted twists her pretty face and those long, long legs and I hope someday we are more than just friends oh Ma-ga-ret oh Ma-ga-ret do you remember last night when our hands touched we were grabbin' for the dice and you were laughin' and such so why not roll and take a chance on me and maybe then you'll see how perfect we can be together you and me for all eternity okay maybe that's a long, long time but a guy can dream can't I? Oh Ma-ga-ret oh Ma-ga-ret I love it when you stand or sit right next to me can't you see your future with me is brighter than the ocean.

Margaret stops crying, lays her head on Mordecais' shoulder and says "That song always makes me feel better."

Mordecai says "I'm glad you like it so much," he kisses her passionately and after the kiss he looks at her while holding her hands and says "Don't worry, we'll go to the doctors tomorrow and see if there's anything wrong with us and if not maybe we could ask the doctors for some tips on something that may help succeed in having a baby next time we try."

**Margaret has failed a pregnancy test for the third time. She and Mordecai plan on having a doctors appointment to see if there's a medical reason they aren't able to have a child. How will the appointment go?**


	15. The doctors appointment

**In this chapter Mordecai and Margaret go to the doctors to see if there's a medical reason they can't have a child. Will there be a medical reason or are they just doing something wrong?**

Mordecai and Margaret are the doctors waiting for their results to come out.

Margaret breathes heavily and says "Mordecai, I'm nervous."

Mordecai holds her hands and says "So am I, Margaret. Whatever happens though, we'll always have the option to adopt."

Margaret says "Yeah, that's true."

The doctor comes out and Margaret is nervous as hell.

Mordecai asks "So what's the results?"

The doctor says "Neither one of you has a problem with your sexual organs."

Margaret asks "Then what the hell are we doing wrong?"

Mordecai asks "Can you give us any tips on how we can make a child?"

The doctor says "I can't really think of anything. Just keep trying and you'll get there eventually"

Margaret says "Thank you."

Mordecai says "Thank you." he shakes the doctors hand before he and Margaret leave.

**Mordecai and Margaret have found out there's nothing wrong with them and they must be do something wrong. They will try again. Will they be successful or fail again?**


	16. Work and his love life

**Okay so Mordecai and Margaret went to the doctors to find out if the reason Margaret couldn't get pregnant was something medical, it turns out it wasn't. Mordecai and Margaret wonder what they're doing wrong and decide to try again.**

Margaret has just come home from work and Mordecai had the day off. When Mordecai saw Margaret he greeted her with a passionate kiss on the lips and a really tight hug. He looked at Margaret who had only a half-smile on her face.

He holds her hadns and asks sweetly "Is everything okay, sweetheart?"

Margaret says with a sigh "Yeah, Mordecai everything's fine."

Mordecai says "Words say one thing, the expression on your face another," he then asks "What's wrong, my wonderful lady?"

Margaret sits down on the couch, sighs and says "I've just been thinking a lot lately since our doctors appointment, that's all."

Mordecai sits down next to Margaret and puts his arm around her as she tries to hide tears from him that have started falling from her eyes.

He looks deep into her eyes and says "It's okay, there's no reason to be so hurt. The doctor says we can have a child and there's nothing wrong with us, we're just doing something wrong, that's all, we'll get it right eventually."

Margaret lays her head on Mordecais' chest and says "I just don't understand what we're doing wrong."

Mordecai knew just what to do to cheer up his wife. He looked deep into her eyes with a deep feeling of love, held her hands tightly as he sang their song to her.

A-hanging with Margaret just a-feels so good like I knew it wou-ou-ou-ould laughing together and a-having a blast and I hope it lasts forever I can't believe how hot she is makes my insides feel like knotted twists her pretty face and those long, long legs and I hope someday we are more than just friends oh Ma-ga-ret oh Ma-ga-ret do you remember last night when our hands touched we were grabbin' for the dice and you were laughin' and such so why not roll and take a chance on me and maybe then you'll see how perfect we can be together you and me for all eternity okay maybe that's a long, long time but a guy can dream can't I? Oh Ma-ga-ret oh Ma-ga-ret I love it when you stand or sit right next to me can't you see your future with me is brighter than the ocean?

Margaret stops crying and kisses Mordecai passionately as she begins to move her hand down towards his penis.

Mordecai stands up and with Margarets' legs wrapped around him walks her into the bedroom. The two undress each other and lay on the bed giggling.

Margaret says "The best thing we can do is try, and if it doesn't work, so be it. HAVING SEX WITH YOU IS JUST SO MUCH FUCKING FUN!"

Mordecai says "Hell yeah it is!" he then begins to kiss Margaret all over.

She giggles and says "Your tongue tickles me so much!"

Mordecai says "You love it though and you know it!" he then licks her boobs repeatidly as she moans and screams with satisfaction. He moves his tongue down to her bellybutton and sticks his tongue deep down inside it. Margaret giggles and sighs happily.

Mordecai says "I'm glad I can always make this the best for you."

Margaret says "YOU ARE JUST SO FUCKING SEXY AND YOU'RE AN ANIMAL AND I FUCKING LOVE IT!"

Mordecai laughs and says "You can be pretty dirty, too, and I love it so much."

Margaret says "Don't stop, fuck me for as long as you possibly can."

Mordecai continues to have sex with Margaret mocing his tongue from her belly down to her vagina and licking it repeatidly.

Margaret says to Mordecai "Take off your pants and we can do that one move again."

Mordecai takes off his pants and says seductively "I love tihs move! The feel of your vagina against my penis is like nothing I've ever felt before."

Margaret giggles as she moves in slowly and lands her vagina on Mordecais' penis.

She asks "How does it feel?"

Mordecai says "Babe, THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER FELT IN MY LIFE!"

Margaret giggles and says "It is amazing." she then starts to jump up and down and her vagina dangles over Mordecais' penis each time. Mordecai stares at it drooling uncontrollably. Mordecai moves his head up and sucks on Margarets' vagina as she giggles and moans happily.

Mordecai pulls her down over top of him gently as they both giggle. He kisses her all over as she kisses him all over.

Mordecai says "I love you so much, Margaret, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're sweet, samrt, funny, and beautiful and you've got one amazingly flawless body."

Margaret says "I love you with all my heart, Mordecai. You're sweet, smart, funny, and handsome and you've got an amazing and flawless body as well."

Mordecai strokes Margarets' feathers as he moves his hand down to her ass.

He asks "Will you please turn around so that I may see that sexy ass of yours, babe?"

Margaret giggles and says "Of course. Go ahead and do to it what you want."

Mordecai says seductively "I'm gonna pretend you've been a naughty girl."

Margaret says "PLEASE SLAP MY ASS! SLAP IT AS FUCKING HARD AS YOU FUCKING CAN!"

Mordecai says sweetly "I'm not gonna slap it too hard, I don't wanna hurt it and ruin its beauty."

Margaret giggles as she turns over and Mordecai slaps her ass lightly.

Margaret yells "I DIDN'T EVEN FEEL THAT! DO IT HARDER!"

Mordecai slaps it a little harder and asks "Did you feel it that time?"

Margaret says "YES BUT IT WASN'T ENOUGH! COME ONE DON'T BE AFRAID ABOUT HURTING ME! I KNOW IT'S ONLY AN ACCIDENT GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT, BABE!" she then shakes her ass in front of Mordecai.

Instead of slapping it, though, Mordecai rubs up against it.

He says "It's so soft and comfy it's like a pillow."

Margaret moans happily and says "I'm glad you like it so much."

Mordecai turns around and says to Margaret "Go ahead and rub up on me and tell me what you think."

Margaret giggles as she rubs her head on Mordecais' ass.

She says "It feels so nice and comfy. It almost makes me want to fall asleep."

Mordecai says "I am getting pretty tired, maybe we can rest for a bit and try some more later."

Margaret yawns and says "Sounds good to me." Margaret doesn't even move from the position she's in, she just lays her head on mordecais' ass as she sleeps.

Mordecai moves his head down and kisses Margaret on the forehead.

He says "I love you."

Margaret says half awake, half asleep "I love you, too."

The two fall asleep and snuggle up to each other as much as they possibly can.

**15 minutes later**

Mordecai wakes up when he gets a text which is from Benson.

Margaret asks "What's going on, Mordecai?"

Mordecai says "Well, I was supposed to have the day off at the park, but Benson needs me. Sorry, I gotta go," he then whispers in her ear seductively "We can have more fun when I get back."

Margaret gets up and puts on her clothes and says 'I'll drive you to the park."

Mordecai puts his clothes on and says "Thanks, sweetheart."

20 minutes later at the park

Margaret drops Mordecai off and says "I'll be waiting for your arrival back home."

Mordecai kisses her on the lips and says "Hopefully I won't be here long."

Margaret says a little disappointed "Yeah, hopefully."

Mordecai says "Hey, don't worry, when I get back we'll be back to having as much fun as we possibly can."

Margaret says "At least give me a hug before you go."

Mordecai knew what Margaret was going to do, but he had no probelm with it.

He says "Bring it on in, sweetie."

Margaret goes up to Mordecai hugs him and reaches her hand down inside his pants. He does the same to her. After the hug they kiss passionately before Margaret drives home and Mordecai goes to see what Benson needs.

Mordecai goes up to Benson and says "Sorry if I'm a little late, after Margaret dropped me off we talked for a minute before she left."

Benson says "It's understandable, you and Margaret are married and you want time alone, it's perfectly normal."

Mordecai sees Rigby there and walks over to his best friend and says "Hey, dude."

Rigby says "Sup, man."

The two fist-bump before Benson explains their job.

Benson says "Okay so the fountain needs a little work done on it, it's getting kind of old and the water isn't pumping out as much as it should."

Rigby asks in a whiny voice "Why can't Skips do it?"

Mordecai punches Rigby and says "Dude, shut up, Benson is giving us an assignment we just gotta man up and do it, and by 'we' I mean 'you,'" he turns to Benson and says "Sorry, Benson, I guess Rigby;'s just upset cause you interupted our day off. I'm just fine with it, but Rigby I guess still needs to learn that when you need us we should just do what you ask instead of complianing."

Rigby says about Mordecai "What a kiss-up."

Mordecai asks angrily "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, DUDE!?"

Rigby yells "YOU'RE A KISS-UP, DUDE!"

Mordecai says angrily "AND YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" Mordecai punches Rigby hard and the two begin to fight.

Benson breaks up the fight and says "WHOA, WHOA, GUYS, GUYS, THERE'S NO NEED TO ARGUE!" after the fight's broken up Benson says "You guys need to learn to get along otherwise one of these days you guys aren't going to be friends anymore."

Mordecai and Rigby look at each other for a brief moment.

Mordecai says "Sorry, dude."

Rigby says "Me, too, man."

Benson smiles and says "Good now that you two are back to getting along, here's what you need to do, step one, go to the store and get a new pump for the fountain, two, go inside the house and get a toolbox, three take the old pump out and put in the new one."

Rigby groans and says "That sounds hard!"

Mordecai and Benson both get mad at him. Bensons' gumballs change from purple to red.

They shout at him saying "JUST DO IT, RIGBY!"

Rigby whines "Why can't Mordecai do it himself!?"

Benson yells furious "YOU COMPLAIN AGAIN AND YOU'RE FIRED!"

Rigby says worriedly "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I promise I'll keep my mouth shut."

Mordecai smacks Rigby in the back of the head and says "You'd better, you're pissing Benson off," he then loks at Benson says "Try to calm down, do what I do deep breath in, deep breath out (inhales and exhales deeply)."

Benson does this about 4 times and he returns to normal.

He says "Thank you, Mordecai, that really helped. Okay you two may borrow the park truck, but it's getting low on gas, so please stop by the gas station first and get gas for the truck."

Mordecai says "No problem, Benson, you can count on us, or well you can count on me anyways."

Benson says "I know I can that's why I'm putting you in charge."

Rigby yells "WHAT THE HELL!? THIS IS UNFAIR!"

Mordecai says "Dude, if you were in charge we'd never get the job done, face it, I'm more responsible."

Bensons' gumballs turn red again as he looks at Rigby and yells "YOU BETTER LISTEN TO MORDECAI!"

Rigby says "Calm down, dude, don't go into a freak accident like that one time when your gumballs caught fire and you yelled at Mordecai and I so much we went deaf." **(Reference to my all time favorite episode of regular show, think positive, MAN THAT EPISODE WAS HILAROUS! I LAUGH SO HARD I CAN'T BREATHE ESPECIALLY AT THE END!)**

Mordecai says "That was from Benson holding in his anger, dude. It's a good thing he's getting out, otherwise that might happen again."

Rigby says "I can't believe I'm spending my Saturday at work."

Benson says "YOU WON'T BE WORKING HERE ANYMORE IF YOU KEEP COMPLANING!" his gumballs return to normal as he looks at Mordecai and says "Let me know if he gets out of line or off task."

Mordecai pulls Rigby inside the truck and says to Benson "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."

**At the gas station**

Mordecai gets gas for the park truck and goes inside to pay.

Rigby asks "Did you bring out any treats?"

Mordecai says "Dude, we don't have time for that, we've got a job to do."

Rigby whines "This isn't fair, I never get my way. Everyone treats me like a child."

Mordecai dosn't say anything but he thinks "Well, dude, if you'd stop acting like one, maybe we'd all stop treating you like one."

**At the hardware store**

Mordecai says to Rigby "Alrgiht let's find the pump for the fountain and get back to the park so we can get to work."

Rigby runs up to a aisle and grabs a candy bar.

He asks Mordecai with a voice that makes him sound like a five-year-old "May I get some candy, please?"

Mordecai puts the candy back and says "No, we don't have time to fool around."

Mordecai goes to an aisle labeled "bilge pump systems"

He says "I think this is what we need, I'm gonna call Benson in order to be sure."

Mordecai pulls out his phone and calls Benson

**At the park**

Benson is in his office doing paper work when his phone rings.

He answers it and asks "Mordecai, have you guys ffound what you need yet?"

Mordecai says "I found a bilge pump," he asks "Is that what we need?"

Benson says "Yeah, that's pefect!"

Mordecai says "Great just wanted to check and make sure I got the right item, see you when we get back."

Benson says "See you later."

The two hang up their phones and Mordecai grabs a bilge pump priced at $40.00.

He goes up to the cashier who scans the item and says "$40.00, please."

Mordecai takes out his wallett and credit card. He swipes the card and signs his name.

**Back at the park**

Rigby says "I'll go inside and get the toolbox."

Mordecai smiles and says "Thanks, dude," he then asks "Doesn't it feel good to be responsible?"

Rigby shrugs and says casually "I guess so."

Mordecai says "Hurry up and get the toolbox. I wanna go home as soon as possible."

Rigby asks "Were you and Margaret having some fun before you got called in?"

Mordecai smiles big and says "Yeah we were, and I'd like to get home to her so we can finish our fun."

Rigby says "Alright, man."

**Inside the house**

Rigby heads in and sees Thomas playing video games with Muscle Man.

Rigby goes up to Thomas and asks "Can I get next game?"

Thomas says "Sure thing, Rigby."

Muscle Man loses and throws his controller at Rigby.

He looks at Thomas and says "You got lucky, bro."

**Outside at the fountain** **15 minutes later**

Mordecai groans and asks himself "Where the hell's Rigby?"

**Inside the house**

Thomas is playing against Rigby and winning each time.

Thomas says "You're horrible at video games, dude."

Rigby growls and says angrily "I''ll show you, Thomas! I'm not stopping until I beat you!"

The two start to play when Mordecai looks in the window from outside.

Mordecai slams the door open and steps in front of the TV.

He says angrily "RIGBY, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME FIX THE PUMP IN THE FOUNTAIN!"

Rigby whines and says "I CAN'T SEE GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Mordecai snatches the controller from Rigby and plays using his awesome video gamer skills and Thomas loses.

Thomas is shocked at how good Mordecai is.

He says "Whoooooooooooooooooa. MORDECAI THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU GOTTA TEACH ME YOUR SKILLS!"

Mordecai says calmly to Thomas "Not right now, Thomas," he then looks at Rigby scowling and says "Rigby and I have to get to work," he pulls on Rigbys' arm really hard and says "Come on, dude, we gotta get to work!"

Rigby whines "OW! LET GO OF MY ARM! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

Mordecai takes Rigby outside to the fountain with the toolbox and says "You do the work since you slacked off. I'm going to stand by and watch and if you don't do it right," he has a very serious voice when he says this next part "I'm going to get Benson."

Rigby runs up to the fountain and frantically replaces the pump.

**5 minutes later**

Rigby runs up to Mordecai and says "I think I did a pretty good job, dude."

Mordecai says "I'll be the judge of that," he goes over to the pump and looks at it he tests it by turning on the fountain which sprayed water everywhere. Mordecai groans and yells "RIGBY, YOU DUMBASS! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

Rigby asks sheepishly "Are you going to tell on me?"

Mordecai sighs and says "Yes, I am! You're in deep trouble, dude!"

Mordecai finds Benson and Benson sees him all dripping wet.

Benson asks shocked "Whoa, Mordecai what happened?"

Mordecai explains to Benson "Well after Rigby and I got back, Rigby said he was gonig to get the toolbox from inside the house, but I went in there to get him he was playing video games with Thomas. I made Rigby put the pump on since he was slacking off. He put it on wrong and that's why I'm all dripping wet," Mordecai gets really angry and yells "RIGBY'S SO FUCKING LAZY AND HE DOESN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

Benson says "Why don't you go home to Margaret, she'll be able to cheer you up."

Mordecai says still angry at Rigby "Thanks, Benson."

**At Mordecai** **and Margarets'**

Margaret is in the bedroom brushing her hair when she hears Mordecai come home and hears the door slam followed by Mordecai grumbling to himself.

Mordecai sits on the couch angrily grumbling "Stupid Rigby, always so lazy and he just can't do anything right."

Margaret heard that part she sat down next to Mordecai and asked "What was he doing?"

Mordecai sighs and says to Margaret "He was inside playing video games with Thomas when he was supposed to be looking for a toolbox. The pump for the fountain was getting old and it didn't make the water go out as much as it used to, so Rigby and I went to the hardware store to get a new one. I made Rigby put the new pump on sicne he didn't get the toolbox like he said he was going to. He put it on wrong and when I turned it on to test the fountain I got water sprayed all over me," he gets really angry and he yells "MARGARET, SOMETIMES RIGBY REALLY PISSES ME OFF!"

Margaret kisses Mordecai and the lips passionately and hugs him and says "I'm sorry Rigby's so annoying to you sometimes."

Mordecai sighs and says "Sometimes I just don't know what to do about Rigby."

Margaret says while stroking Mordecais' feathers "I know what'll cheer you up."

Mordecai smiles at her and says "I need that after a hard day."

Margaret giggles as she takes Mordecais' hand and leads him into the bedroom.

Once they're in she starts taking off his clothes and lays him on the bed gently kissing him all over.

She says "You don't need to do anything, I'm doing this for you. You let me do the work."

Mordecai says "I think you do better when you're in control than me."

Margaret says "Sexy and sweet."

Mordecai says "So are you, babe." he reaches his hand inside Margaret's shirt and squeezes her boob.

She pulls his hand out and says "You let me do all the work. You just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." she then starts taking off her own clothes and sets them down next to Mordecai who sniffs them.

Mordecai says "These smell hevaenly, sweetie."

Margaret puts her hand up to his lips and shushes him and says "No more talk, just the sounds of your satisfaction are all I need to hear right now." She then starts to kiss him all over going from his lips to his stomach to his bellybutton. When she gets down to his penis she sucks on it like a sucker and bites down on it.

Mordecai moans happily and says "THIS IS AMAZING! I've already forgotten what made me so upset in the first place."

Margaret giggles as she turns Mordecai over.

She says "I'm going to be smacking your sexy ass, let me know if it hurts and I'll slow down."

Mordecai says "You always tell me how you like it rough, well so do I."

Margaret slaps Mordecais' ass pretty hard.

Mordecai groans and says "Yeah, not quite that hard."

Margaret says "Sorry. Here, I'll kiss it and make it better."

Mordecai says "I like the sound of that!"

Margaret kisses Mordecai where she hit him a little hard. He moans excitedly.

Margaret asks "Does it still hurt?"

Mordecai says "No, I'm good."

Margaret lays down on the opposite side of the bed from Mordecai and rubs herself against him.

She asks "How does this feel?"

Mordecai says "IT'S SO FUCKING AWESOME! DON'T STOP, BABE, DON'T STOP! Unless of course you get tired, then you can stop."

Margaret stops and says "I'm getting kind of tired now, I mean I know we just started, but..."

Mordecai turns Margaret towards him and says "If you wanna stop for now we can stop, I'm just fine now. I don't even remember what I was mad about."

Margaret smiles and says "Glad I was able to help."

Mordecai strokes her feathers and says "I love you with all my heart, Margaret."

Margaret strokes his feathers and says "I love you with all my heart, Mordecai."

The two then fall asleep holding each other tight in their arms.

**Margaret has helped Mordecai forget about a bad day at work. Will the two be successful in having a child? If not, will they just give up or keep trying?**


	17. Learning to accept

**In this chapter Mordecai and Margaret have failed again. How will it affect them?**

Mordecai and Margaret are in their bathroom and Margaret's taking another pragnency test.

She says "I really hope we succeeded this time. We've already tried four times."

Mordecai says "If it doesn't work we can keep trying until it does."

The test strip beeps and Margaret looks at. Her hopeful smile turns into a angry frown. She throws the test on the ground and runs out to the bedroom crying.

Mordecai picks up the test and throws it in the trash. Afterwards he goes out to the bedroom and sits down next to Margaret and puts his arm around her.

Margaret says "I'm starting to think that doctor was wrong and we're not able to have a child."

Mordecai says "It's not that, we must just be doing something wrong. We'll get it eventually."

Margaret says "THIS IS BULLSHIT AND IT'S UNFAIR!"

Mordecai says "Try not to think about it too much. We both have to work today so we can't be dwelling on this all day."

Margaret lays her head on Mordecais' shoulder and says "I don't know if I can stop thinking about it."

Mordecai says "I know how to get your mind off it."

Margaret sniffles and asks sadly "How?"

Mordecai takes Margarets' hands looks deep into her eyes and begins singing to her.

A-hanging with Margaret just a-feels so good like I knew it wou-ou-ou-ould laughing together and a-having a blast and I hope it lastss forever I can't believe how hot she is makes my insides feel like knotted twists her pretty face and those long, long legs and I hope someday we are more than just friends oh Ma-ga-ret oh Ma-ga-ret do you remember last night when our hands touched we were grabbin' for the dice and you were laughin' and such so why not roll and take a chance on me and maybe then you'll see how perfect we can be together you and me for all eternity okay maybe that's a long, long time but a guy can dream can't I? Oh Ma-ga-ret oh Ma-ga-ret I love it when you stand or sit right next to me can't you see your future with me is brighter than the ocean.

Usually hearing that song cheers Margaret up, but this time it was a little different. Margaret is still crying after Mordecai gets done singing to her which confuses him.

He says "That usually works. This must really be hurting you."

Margaret says "It is, Mordecai. No matter how hard I try not to let it get to me, it just does."

Mordecai hugs Margaret tight and says sympathetically "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

Margaret stops crying and says "We should get going, we're already a little late."

Mordecai says "Let's get through the workday and then when we get home we can talk more if you want."

Margaret says sadly "I'll try to get through today."

Mordecai strokes her feathers and says sweetly "You're a strong woman, I just know you'll get through this."

**At the park**

Mordecai gets out of the car and gives Margaret a hug and kiss goodbye.

He says "See you later, sweetheart."

Margaret says "See you later, Mordecai."

Mordecai joins the rest of the park workers on the porch.

He says to Benson "Sorry if I'm late. Margaret and I were dealing with some personal stuff at home."

Benson says "It's no trouble, Mordecai. Now down to business, I'll be in my office doing paperwork if anybody needs me. Pops and Skips you'll be painting the shed. Muscle Man and HFG you'll be trimming the hedges. Thomas you can plant some new flowers in the garden."

Thomas asks "Any particular kind?"

Benson says "There are four seperate rows. One for roses, one for dafidils, one for pansies, and one for dragonsnaps."

Thomas says "Thanks for letting me know."

Benson says "Sure thing. Mordecai and Rigby you two will be cleaning out the fountain."

Mordecai asks "How's the pump we got for the fountain working?"

Benson says "It's working great, good choice."

**At the coffee shop**

Margaret comes in and says to her boss "Sorry if I'm a little late, sir. My husband and I were dealing with something at home." Eileen looks at her best friend and sees the sad and worried look on her face.

The manager says "That's alright, Margaret. I'll be in my office if you girls need me."

Margaret and Eileen say "Thank you, sir."

The manager heads into his office and Eileen looks at Margaret again and sees Margaret's on the brink of tears.

She puts her hand on her best friends shoulder and asks concerned "What's bothering you, Margaret?"

Margaret sighs and says "Well, Mordecai and I have been married a while now and I want to have kids with him. We tried four times twice while we still only dating," she starts to cry as she says "I've taken pragnency tests each time, and they all turned up negative."

Eileen hugs Margaret and says "I'm so sorry. Don't worry you'll get it right eventually."

Margaret says "It's a bunch of bullshit, Eileen!"

Eileen asks "You and Mordecai have fun in the bedroom, right?"

Margaret sniffles and says "Hell yeah, we do."

Eileen says "And that's all that should matter is the fun and great times you have with your experiences."

Margaret has calmed down by this point and she stops crying as she says "You're right, Eileen. All that matters is that we have fun while having sex."

Eileen says "That's the point to just have fun and screw around."

Margaret asks "How would you know? Have you ever had sex before?"

Eileen says "Maybe."

Margaret says "Oh my gosh! That's something I didn't know about you."

Eileen says "I don't like to talk about it much. It wasn't that much fun for me. I was sort of forced into it."

Margaret asks concerned "You weren't raped were you?"

Eileen says "No, no, nothing like that. It's just well, in high school my friends and I played an adult verison of spin the bottle. When the bottle landed on someone they got to choose someone who they could have sex with and the other person didn't have any say in it."

Margaret says "You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to."

Eileen says "Well, I've told you this much, I might as well tell you the rest. The guy who spun the bottle was named Oliver Alexander. He spun the bottle and it landed on me. I was uncomfortable with it since at that point I was a virgin. He told me 'Don't be scared, I'm experienced and I know what girls like.' he then crawled over to me and took off my clothes. I was still nervous and I told him 'Be gentle, please. I've never done this before.' he stroked my hair and said sweetly 'Don't worry, Eileen, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise.' he started to kiss me all over as the others cheered him on. I tried my best not to sturggle and just go with it. After it got done I told him I didn't really feel anything and surprisingly he was okay with that."

Margaret says "Wow sounds like you went through a lot."

Eileen says "Sure did. Let's focus on something else."

Margaret says "I just don't know what I'm going to do, Eileen. It's too upsetting because each time Mordecai and I try to have a child, we always end up failing."

Eileen says "Don't worry about it, you'll get it right eventually."

Margaret says doubtfully "I sure hope so."

**At the park**

Mordecai and Rigby are working on cleaning the fountain when Rigby notices Mordecai distracted.

Rigby goes over to Mordecai and asks "Dude, what's on your mind?"

Mordecai says "I'm a little worried about Margaret. We've had sex together four times and each time she took a pregnancy test soon after and they all came back negative which has upset her. I was able to cheer her up the first three times, but today was a little different. She's working right now, but she still might be having a hard time."

Rigby says "Let's get some work done, and then on our break we can go to the coffee shop and you can see how she's doing."

Mordecai says "Alright, dude. I'm sure she's fine anyways."

**At the coffee** **shop**

Margaret is in the office of the coffe shop manager and he's talking to her about her work from that day.

He says "I noticed you haven't been working as hard today as you normally do."

Margaret says "Sorry, sir. I've just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all."

The manager asks "What's been your mind lately?"

Margaret says "Well I want raise a kid with my husband. We've tried four times and each time's ended in a failure. It's just getting to be a lot to handle lately and it's stressful and upsetting for me."

The manager says "I'm sorry to hear that."

Margaret says "I'll try to forget about it for now and work harder."

The manager says "If it gets to be too mcuh let me know and you can have the rest of the day off."

Margaret says "Thanks." She then leaves the office and heads out to the dining area of the coffee shop with Eileen just as Mordecai and Rigby enter.

Mordecai goes up to Margaret and asks "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

Margaret says sadly "Okay, I guess. I just talked to the manager and he said he noticed I wasn't working as hard today as I normally do. I told him a little about our situation and I told him I'd try to work harder. He said if it gets to be too much to go and talk to him and he'd give me the rest of the day off."

Mordecai puts his arm around Margaret and says "Maybe a little time off is what you need if this is upsetting you as much as it is."

Margaret sighs as she lays her head on Mordecais' shoulder.

She says "I guess you're right. I'm not going to be able to get any work done when I'm preoccupied with something else."

Mordecai asks sweetly "Do you wanna stay here and maybe get some coffee or something to eat wtih Rigby and I?"

Margaret smiles and says "You're so good to me."

Mordecai says "I don't wanna do anything to upset you like I did before."

After they finish eating

Mordecai says to Margaret "Rigby and I have to get back to work now. You just go home and try to relax. I'll try to get my work done early so I'll be home early."

Margaret says "Okay."

**At the park**

Rigby sees the worried expression on Mordecais' face and asks "You okay, dude?"

Mordecai says "Not really, bro."

Rigby says "If you're this worried about Margaret then you should ask Benson if you can go home and be with her."

Mordecai says "Thanks for the advice, dude."

Rigby says "No problem, man."

Mordecai goes and tries to find Benson. He looks outside but doesn't see him. He knew that since Benson wasn't outside he'd be in his office.

He goes inside the house and heads upstairs to Bensons' office. When he gets up there he knocks on the door.

Benson says "Come on in."

Mordecai enters and says "Hey, Benson."

Benson says "Go ahead and sit down, Mordecai," Mordecai sits down on the leather couch and Benson asks "What's on your mind?"

Mordecai says "I've just been really worried about Margaret lately. She really wants to have a kid with me, we've tried four times and each time's resulted in a failure. She gets really upset when that happens and it really worries me."

Benson says "That's a bummer."

Mordecai asks "Can I go home and be with Margaret?" he then says "She's upset right now and she needs me."

Benson says "Yes go ahead. You're a very nice person Mordecai and you've got a heart of gold."

Mordecai smiles at the compliment his boss gave him. He'd never heard Benson compliment him like that before.

Mordecai shakes Bensons' hand and says "Thanks so much, Benson."

Mordecai heads outside and calls Margaret. He can hear crying on the other end of the line.

He says "I talked to Benson and asked him if I could come home early, and it's a good thing I did," he then asks concerned "This is really hurtful for you, isn't it?"

Margaret sniffles and says "YES IT IS!"

Mordecai says "Well you can come and pick me up and we can go home and talk about it."

Margaret says "Mordecai, this is a bunch of bullshit!"

Mordecai says "I konw it is, sweetheart, but we'll get through this together."

Margaret says "I'm just thinking about giving up on trying for right now. I mean we can still have sex we're not going to stop doing that, but maybe it's time we start doing it just for the fun."

Mordecai says "Yeah we can just have fun and if you do get pregnant in the process then that's great!"

Margaret stops crying and says "I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

Mordecai says "Alright. When we get back home we can have some fun if you're up to it."

Margaret says "That would help me get my mind off things."

Mordecai says "Love you, my sweet and sexy lady."

Margaret says "Love you, too, diaper boy." **(Little reference to the episode "do or diaper" one of my favorite episodes)**

10 minutes later

Margaret arrives at the park to pick up Mordecai.

**Here's going to be a reference to another one of my favorite regular show episodes bad kiss**

He gets in the car and kisses her passionately.

He asks "Remember what happened here when we had our first kiss?"

Margaret says "I do remember you, and I'm sure you remember, too."

Mordecai blushes feeling embarrassed by the memory and says "I try to forget from time to time. MAN THAT WAS STUPID TO EAT THE CHILI DOG! ESPECIALLY AFTER IT'D FALLEN ON THE GROUND! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR! If I hadn't have done that my breath would've been as fresh as it could've been instead of reeking of what was probably the extra onions I had put on the chili dog."

Margaret says "That's all behind us now. Let's not dwell on the past."

Mordecai says "You're right. Now let's get home and have some fun!"

Margaret giggles and says "You read my mind."

**At the house**

Mordecai and Margaret get home and head inside as they kiss passionately.

They start to take off each others clothes and walk into the bedroom still making out.

Margaret asks "Would you like to be in control this time since I was last time?"

Mordecai says "No, I like it better when you take the lead."

Margaret says "Okay. I'm gonna bring it on hard!"

Mordecai says seductively "Oh I bet you will, babe, I bet you will."

Margaret presses herself against Mordecai and rubs up against him hard.

Mordecai moans happily and says "OH YEAH, BABE! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! FUCK MY BRAINS OUT AND DON'T STOP!"

Margaret giggles as she rolls Mordecai over and bites down on his ass which makes him scream happily.

Margaret says "Let me know if it hurts and I'll be more gentle." she then slaps his ass with all her might.

Mordecai winces and says "That hurt a little. Don't slap it that hard."

Margaret says with an aplogetic voice "Sorry, babe."

Mordecai says "It's alright, I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

Margaret says seductively "I'll kiss it and make it better."

Mordecai likes what he hears.

He says "Please do."

Margaret moves her lips down and kisses the spot that she hurt over and over again.

She asks "Does it feel any better?"

Mordecai says "Much better. Thanks a lot, babe."

Margaret rubs her hand on Mordecais' ass and says "I shouldn't hurt this thing of bueaty."

Mordecai rolls over and asks "Could you please do that one move where you put your vagina against my penis?"

Margaret says "You love that move."

Mordecai says "It's my favorite."

Margaret says "Whatever you want just ask and I'll do it." she then moves her vagina down to Mordecais' dick.

He shouts "OH MY GOD THIS FEELS SO GOOD! I LOVE THIS SO FUCKING MUCH!"

Margaret leans over and says "Me, too." she then kisses Mordecai intensely as the two roll around feeling each other up.

Mordecai pulls away from Margaret breathing heavily.

He says "We should take a break."

Margaret says "I was just gonna suggest that."

Mordecai strokes Margarets' feathers and says sweetly "I love you with all my heart, Margaret."

Margaret strokes his feathers and says sweetly "And I love you with all my heart, Mordecai."

The two kiss again and hold each other tight as they fall asleep in each others arms.

**What do you think of the story so far? I'm really liking it. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, but I'm really into what I'm writing, so it might be pretty long.**


	18. Adopting Polly and Allison

**In this chapter Margaret's failed yet another pregnancy test. She thinks that myabe it'd be better if they just adopt. Okay so I said that pretty much every chapter after Mordecai and Margarets' wedding was goin to have language and sexual content, but that may change. Some may still have sexual content in language, but not every chapter like I planned.**

Mordecai gets home from work one day and sees Margaret sitting on the bed with another pregnancy test.

He asks "How'd this one turn out?"

Margaret says "Same as all the others. I'm okay, though. I've learned to accept the fact that I'm not able to get pregnant."

Mordecai puts his arm around Margaret and says sweetly "I'm sorry this haeppend again. I know how much you wanna have a kid with me."

Margaret suggests "Maybe we could adopt a child instead."

Mordecai says "That's a gret idea! There's probably lots of kids who need homes."

Margaret says "I'll look online for an adoption angency close to the house."

Mordecai says "Smart and sweet, that's what I love about you." Mordecai kisses Margaret passionately and she blushes.

Margaret says "I found one. It's got lots of children that want good homes it's even got a few teenagers that are still there."

Mordecai says "Let's get going."

**At the adoption agency**

The man at the counter sees Mordecai and Margaret and says "Hello welcome to this wonderful adoption angency."

Margaret says "Hello, I'm Margaret Smith and this is my husband Mordecai. We're thinking of adopting a child. We want to raise a family and we've tried on our own 5 times to have a child but they've all ended with the pregnancy tests coming back negative."

The man says "That's a bummer I'm sorry to hear that."

Mordecai asks "What are the kids here like?"

The man says "Some of them are shy and some them will run up to you and hug you as soon as they see you."

Margaret asks "What about the teenagers here?"

The man says "A lot of our teens that are almost old enough to live own their own. It's just something happened to both of their parents and they couldn't afford to buy a house of their own."

Margaret asks Mordecai "Would you like you adopt one of the younger children or one of the teenagers?"

Mordecai says "One of the younger kids."

The man says "Our younger children range from the ages of 3 to 12."

Margaret asks Mordecai "Any specific age you want?"

Mordecai says "Let's take a look at the 7 year olds."

The man says "There are 3 kids in that age group all of them are huggers so when they come out brace yourselves."

**3 minutes later**

The man comes outside with the three 7 year olds who run up to Mordecai and Margaret and hug them and introduce themselves.

Margaret says to the kids "Hey there, you little cuties. My name's Margaret Smith and this is my huband, Mordecai."

The kids say politely "Hi Mrs. Smith, hi Mordecai."

Mordecai giggles and says "Aw you're all so adorable. It's too bad we're only going to be picking one of you."

Two of the kids look at teach other and then back at Mordecai and say "We're twins."

Mordecai says "Oh, so if we pick one of you we have to take the other one with us."

The man who runs the adoption agency says "This little girl is Hilda Petters. Her mom died in a car accident two years ago and her dad lost his job so he couldn't afford to take care of her anymore."

Mordecai and Margaret say "Aw, we're so sorry, Hilda."

Hilda says "It's okay. Mommy's in a better place and daddy got a new job which he's been at ever since my third week here."

The man introduces the twins next. "These two lovely girls are Polly and Allison Warner."

Polly and Allison say "Hi there." in unison.

The manager says "Thier mother unfortnately died right after giving birth to them and their dad just acted strange afterwards, so he sent them here to avoid hurting them in any way."

Mordecai and Margaret say "Wow, souds like you two had it rough as well."

Polly and Allison are still affected by the things that happened to their parents.

The both start to cry and say "We never even knew our mom and barely knew our dad. It's so difficult!"

Hilda hugs Polly and Allison who have been her friends ever since they came to the adoption center because she was the first person they met.

She says to them "It's okay, you two," she then turns to Mordecai and Margaret and says "Take them, they need this more than me. I can stay here for as long as I need. I don't really need a new family right now. Besides, I like it here a lot. The man takes care of me as if I were his little girl."

Polly and Allison look at Hilda and say "You're so sweet, Hilda. We're going to miss you."

Hilda asks Mordecai "May I have your adress so that way I may write to my friends?"

Mordecai says "Sure thing, Hilda." he writes down his adress on a peice of paper and hands it to Hilda.

Margaret says "You're a sweet girl, Hilda. I just know that you're going to find a great family to take you home one day."

Polly and Allison hug Hilda one last time before going to their new house with their new mom and dad.

**At the house**

Margaret pulls into the driveway and she asks her new daughters "Are you ready to see your new home?"

Polly and Allison say excitdely "Yes!"

Mordecai says "You're going to love it. It's so beautiful."

Margaret agrees with Mordecai and says "It's so goregeous."

Polly and Allison say impatiently "LET US SEE! LET US SEE!"

Mordecai and Margaret get out of the car giggling and carry the girls in their arms. When they get inside the house the set the girls down.

The twins gasp in amazment and wonder.

Polly says "Stunning!"

Allison says "Words cannot describe how wonderful this house is!"

Mordecai and Margaret say "We're glad you like it."

Polly and Allison say "We don't just like it, WE LOVE IT!"

Mordecai and Margaret say "That's just great."

Mordecai asks "Hey, would you two be okay with being left here alone sometimes?"

Polly asks "Why is that, daddy?"

Mordecai says "Your mom and I have jobs, so sometimes we'll be at work and we won't be able to take care of you."

Allison says "Oh. No, we shouldn't be left home alone, even if we'd be able to handle it, we're only seven years old."

Polly says "Yeah, we should have a babysitter when you guys are at work."

Mordecai says "Okay that's good to know."

Margaret says "You two are so smart," she then asks "Hey, when you were at the adoption center was there like a school so you could still get an education?"

Polly says "Yes there was."

Allison says "It was really nice. The man who ran the adoption taught us lots like how to write, add, subtract and the teenagers even helped him out teaching us about science and the solar system."

Mordecai says "That's great! You two are going to do amazing things in life I just know it."

Margaret says "You two girls are going to be great to have with us."

Polly and Allison say "I know we haven't been family for long, but we love you mom and dad."

Mordecai and Margaret hug their daughters and say "We love you, too."

**Mordecai and Margaret have just adopted two twin girls Allison and Polly. This family is a perfect match. See how they grow closer and closer each day.**


	19. Introducing Polly and Allison

**In this chapter Mordecai takes Polly and Allison to work with him and introduces them to everyone.**

Mordecai and Margaret both get up the next morning in order to get ready for work. Mordecai decides to take Polly and Allison with him.

Mordecai says "I'm going to get Polly and Allison. Since I work at a park they can come with me and play while I work."

Margaret kisses Mordecai and says "You're so sweet and that's just one of the many reasons I love you."

Mordecai head into the room the twins share. He peaks his head in the door and sees them sleeping in each others arms hugging tightly. He gets a warm and fuzzy feeling in his heart.

He says "Aw, how adorable."

Margaret walks over to the room and sees her daughters sleeping in each others arms.

She giggles and says "That's so sweet."

Mordecai heads inside the room and nudges the girls gently and whispers "Hey, it's time to get up."

Polly asks "Do you have to work today?"

Mordecai says "Yes I do."

Allison asks "Where do you and mommy work?"

Margaret says "I work as a waitress at a coffee shop."

Allison says "That's so cool!"

Mordecai says "And I work at a park as a groundskeeper. The park has lots of equipment and I was thinking I could take you with me and you could play there while I work."

Allison and Polly get really excited and hug Mordecai tightly.

They shout happily "THANK YOU, DADDY!"

Mordecai laughs and says "I knew you'd like it."

Polly says "I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE PARK!"

Allison says "I KNOW NEITHER CAN I!"

Mordecai says "Let's get going. Daddy doesn't want to be too late."

**At the park**

Margaret drops off Mordecai and their daughters.

Margaret says "See you on your break, Mordecai."

Mordecai asks "Would you like me to bring Allison and Polly?"

Margaret says "Yeah. I want Eileen to meet them."

Allison asks Margaret "Mommy, who's Eileen?"

Margaret says "She's one of my best friends. You're really going to like her. She can be a little eccentric (weird) at times, but she's also very funny and fun to be around."

Allison and Polly say "We can't wait to meet her."

Margaret says "I should get going to work now. Bye love you all see you later."

Mordecai, Polly, and Allison say "Love you, see you later."

Margaret heads to work and Mordecai starts to walk with his daughters around the park.

He sees Rigby and says to his daughters "There's my best firend, Rigby. Let's go say hi."

Mordecai, Polly, and Allison walk up to Rigby who asks "Who are these two little cuties?"

Mordecai says "These are my daughters Polly and Allison. Margaret and I decided to adopt."

Rigby says "Good for you considering all the times you..."

Mordecai chuckles nervously as he looks at his daughters who have confused looks on their faces.

He pushes Rigby aside and whispers "I'd really appreciate it if you not talk about things like that in front of Polly and Allison, dude."

Rigby asks "Why not, man?"

Mordecai says "Because they're only seven, dude. They don't need to know about that stuff yet, they're way too young."

Rigby looks somewhat ashamed and says "Sorry, bro. I won't let it happen again."

The two walk back up to Polly and Allison who ask Mordecai "Daddy, what was Rigby talking about?"

Mordecai pats both his daughters on the head and says sweetly "Don't worry about it, girls. It's nothing you two need to know about yet."

Polly and Allison say "Okay, we won't ask again, sorry."

Mordecai says "It's alrgiht, it's not your fault."

Rigby says "It's mine for almost bringing it up, but it won't happen again, promise."

**10 minutes later**

Benson and everybody else shows up to start their work for the day as Benson spots Polly and Allison sitting on the porch next to Mordecai.

Benson asks "Mordecai, who are these girls?"

Mordecai says "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughters, Polly and Allison. Margaret and I adopted them yesterday. I decided to bring them here so they wouldn't be cooped up in the house all day with nothing to do."

Everyone waves and says "Hi Polly and Allison."

Polly and Allison wave and say politely "Hi everybody."

Benson says "Okay down to business. Pops and Skips you two will be retiling the roof, the tiles are getting old and starting to fall off."

Muscle Man was sitting close to the edge and a lose tile hit him on the head.

He yells "OW! THAT HURT BAD!"

Polly and Allison turn to him worried.

They ask "Are you okay? Do you need any ice?"

Muscle Man says "Yeah I do, thanks Polly and Allison."

Polly and Allison ask Mordecai "Daddy, is there an ice pack inside the house?"

Mordecai says "Yeah it should be in the freezer in the door."

**A minute later**

Polly and Allison come outside with the ice pack for Muscle Man. They place it on his head gently.

Muscle Man lets out a sigh of relief and says "Thanks so much you two," he then looks at Mordecai and says "You made the right choice, man."

Mordecai smiles at his daughter lovingly and says "I know I did."

The three hug giggling.

Everyone's touched by this sweet moment especially Pops.

Pops bursts into tears of joy and says "IT'S ONE OF THE MOST ADORABLE THINGS I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Muscle Man says "I'm gonna move so I won't get hit again," he goes down to the bottom of the steps saying "Excuse me, pardon me." as he passes over others trying not to trip on them.

Benson says "Back to the task at hand. Muscle Man and Fives rakes the leaves."

Fives says "I thought that was Mordecai and Rigbys' job."

Benson says "Normally, yes, but Mordecai and Rigby are going to be painting the shed."

Rigby asks "It's teal, right?"

Mordecai says "Yeah, I think so, dude."

Benson says "That's exactly right," he then asks "Thomas, do you think you handle cleaning out the fountain?"

Thomas says "Not by myself."

Benson says "Okay, I'll help you out. Okay everybody let's get to work."

Rigby says to Mordecai "Go ahead and get your daughters settled in, I'll start painting the shed."

Mordecai smiles and says "Thanks, dude."

Allison asks "What is there for us to play on?"

Mordecai says "There's a slide and a swingset, you could also play hide and seek if you want."

Allison and Polly say in unison "HIDE AND SEEK!"

Polly says "I'll count first."

Allison says "Count to thirty that should give me enough time."

Mordecai says "Looks like you girls have got everything figured out. I'm gonna get to work, you two have fun."

Allison and Polly say "We will, daddy."

Mordecai heads off to work as Polly covers her eyes and begins counting as her sister hides.

Mordecai gets to the shed and Rigby asks "The girls good?"

Mordecai says "Yeah, dude. They decided to play hid and seek."

Rigby says "Sounds like fun. Alright let's get to work."

**15 minutes later**

The sun's beating down and Rigby drops his paintbrush and slumps to the ground.

Mordecai says "Yeah I know what you're feeling, dude, this heat's getting to me, too."

Rigby says "I need a drink. I want lemonade."

Mordecai says "I know how to make some."

Just then Polly and Allison run up to Mordecai and Rigby panting.

They say "Daddy, we're really hot!"

Mordecai says "I know, girls. Daddy and Rigby are, too. Daddy's going to go see if it's okay to make lemonade, though. We should all be pretty cooled down here in a while."

Allison whines "Please hurry, daddy! I don't know how much more of this heat I can take!"

Mordecai says "Don't worry everybody," Mordecai runs off to find Benson. He sees Benson helping Thomas with the fountain.

Mordecai says "Benson, it's really hot out here!"

Benson says "Yeah it sure is." he wipes some sweat off his forehead.

Mordecai says "I was thinking about making lemonade so everybody could cool down."

Thomas groans from the heat and says "Lemonade sounds SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO good right now!"

Benson says "HECK YEAH IT DOES! Go for it, Mordecai."

Mordecai finds a lemon tree, picks some lemons, and heads inside the house.

Pops is in the house getting a ice lolly from the freezer.

He says "It's so hot outside!"

Mordecai says "Don't worry, Pops, I'm making lemonade."

Pops says excitedly "Ooh how refreshing!"

Mordecai says "We'll all be cooled down here pretty soon."

Just then Mordecais' daughters Polly and Allison head inside the house.

They go up to Mordecai and say "Daddy, it's really hot out!"

Mordecai says "Don't worry, girls. I'm making lemonade which will help cool us all down."

Polly and Allison say "YUMMY!"

Mordecai chuckles and says "You two are just so adorable. I love you."

Polly and Allison hug Mordecai and say "We love you, too, daddy."

Mordecai asks "Do you girls wanna go back outside or wait inside?"

Polly says "We'll wait inside."

Allison says "Yeah it's too hot to go back outside."

Mordecai says "Alright. Go ahead and sit on the couch. It shouldn't take me too long to make the lemonade."

**5 minutes later**

Mordecai stirs up the sugar into the pitcher and says "Done," he calls to his daughters "Polly, Allison, the lemonade's ready!"

Polly and Allison come running into the kitchen and Mordecai hands them each a glass.

He says "I hope you like it. If it's too sour let me know and I'll put in some more sugar."

Polly and Allison each take a sip of their lemonade and smile really big.

Allison says "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Polly says "BEST LEMONADE I'VE EVER HAD!"

Mordecai chuckles and says "I'm glad you girls like it so much."

Polly and Allison say "WE DON'T JUST LIKE IT, WE LOVE IT!"

Mordecai smiles and says "I'm glad you girls love it."

Polly and Allison hug Mordecai and say "Not as much as we love you, daddy."

Tears start falling from Mordecais' eyes as he says "I love you girls, too. You make your mom and I so happy."

Polly says "I can't wait to see where mommy works!"

Allison asks Mordecai "Is the coffee shop nice?"

Mordecai stops crying and smiles as he says "It sure is," he says "Come on let's go take this outside to the others. We all really need it."

Mordecai and his daughters head outside giving glasses of lemonade to everyone who are formed in a line. The line went Benson, Pops, Thomas, Muscle Man, HFG, Skips, and lastly Rigby.

Everybody drinks the lemonade and says "THIS IS DELICIOUS!"

Muscle Man suggests "Maybe Polly and Allison could make a lemonade stand and sell this stuff, it's amazing and other people should get to taste it, too."

Mordecai says "Not a bad idea, Muscle Man," he then looks at Polly and Allison and asks "What do you think, girls? You wanna make a lemonade stand?"

Polly and Allison say "Yeah!"

Mordecai chuckles and says "I'll help."

Benson says "I think there's some wood in the shed, I'll go check."

Mordecai says "Thanks, Benson."

Benson leaves and Polly and Allison look at Mordecai.

Polly says "I want go see mommy!"

Allison says "Yeah, me too!"

Mordecai says "Let's wait until Benson gets back and I'll ask him if I can take a break."

**10 minutes later**

Benson comes back with all the supplies needed.

He sets it on the ground and says "There you go."

Mordecai asks "Hey, is it okay if i go on break and take Polly and Allison to the coffee shop?"

Benson says "Sure thing, Mordecai," he then asks Rigby "Would you like to go with them?"

Rigby says "Yes I would."

Skips says "We'll all work on making the lemonade stand which should be finished by the time you guys get back."

Thomas says "When I was little my friends and I had a lemonade stand and we'd sell the lemonade for $1.00."

Mordecai says "We're not charging that much! That's WAY too much!"

Allison asks her sister "How much do you think we should charge, Polly?"

Polly says " 25 cents that's how much it normally costs to buy lemonade from a lemonade stand."

Allison says "Alright that's how much we'll charge."

Polly says "NOW LET'S TO THE COFFFEE SHOP TO SEE MOMMY!"

Allison says "I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET HER FRIEND, EILEEN!"

Polly and Allison tug on Mordecais' arms and say excitedly and impatinetly "LET'S GO, DADDY! LET'S GO!"

Mordecai chuckles and says "Okay, I don't tihnk you girls can't wait any longer."

**At the coffee shop**

Mordecai opens the doors and his daughters run inside excitedly. When Margaret sees them she waves at them and they run into her arms giggling excitedly.

Polly says "We really wanted to come down and see you!"

Allison says "We couldn't wait any longer!"

Margaret giggles and says "You two are just so adorable."

Just the Eileen walks out and sees the girls hugging Margaret. She knew Mordecai and Margaret had adopted because Margaret told her. She tells Eileen pretty much everything, the two are best friends and are like sisters to one another.

Eileen says "This must be Polly and Allison. Hi there, I'm Margarets' best friend, Eileen. It's nice to meet you."

Polly and Allison run up to Eileen and hug her tight.

She giggles and says "Wow, you two are real big huggers."

Mordecai and Margaret say "They're so sweet."

Polly and Allison say "So are you."

Margaret asks "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Allison asks "Do you have anything besides coffee?"

Polly says "We'd like to try to drink coffee, but we're too yuong right now."

Margaret says "I think we might have something else. Let me go check," she then asks Mordecai and Rigby "What would you two like to drink?"

Rigby says "Espresso."

Mordecai says "I'm good. I made lemonade back at the park so I think I'll just have some of that when we get back."

Eileen says "Lemonade sounds real good right now."

Margaret comes out the espresso for Rigby and then she turns to her daughters and says "Sorry, girls, but all we have to drink here is coffee."

Allison says "That's alright. Daddy made lemonade back at the park so we can just have some of that when we get back."

Polly says "Allison and I are going to run a lemonade stand."

Margaret says "Aw how cute," she then asks "How much for a glass?"

Polly says "Well, we're going to charge 25 cents, but for you mommy it's free."

Margaret says "That's so sweet. I'll stop by later and get some, but right now mommy and Eileen have to get back to work."

Everyone says goodbye and Mordecai, Rigby, Polly, and Allison head back to the park.

**At the park**

The four arrive back to see the lemonade stand all built, and the pitcher of lemonade all gone.

Polly says "You all must've been so hot worknig out here."

Allison says "Thirsty, too."

Mordecai says "No problem, girls. I just go inside and make some more lemonade."

Skips says "We're sorry we drank all of it."

Benson says "It was just so tasty."

Pops says "And we were all scorching hot."

Polly and Allison say "It's alright. We understand."

**10 minutes later**

Mordecai comes out with another pitcher of lemonade.

He sets it down on the lemonade stand and says "Okay now we can open up the stand."

**After work**

Margaret arrives at the park to pick up Mordecai, Polly, and Allison.

She says "Sorry I wasn't able to come by earlier. It got very busy at work."

Polly says "That's okay, because we saved a glass just for you."

Margaret takes a sip and says "WOW THIS IS DELICIOUS!"

Allison says "Daddy made it!"

Margaret says "You did a great job, Mordecai! This is so good!" she guzzles down the rest of the lemonade and gets the hiccups.

She says "Whoops (hiccup) guess I (hiccup) drank that (hiccup) too fast (hiccup)."

All of a sudden Muscle Man jumps out of nowhere which causes Margaret to scream.

Muscle Man says "That's what you gotta do when someone has the hiccups, scare it right out of 'em."

Margaret catches her breath and says "Thanks, Muscle Man, I guess."

Mordecai and his daughters get in the car and they head home.

Mordecai asks "Did you like meeting everybody?"

Polly and Allison say "Yes we did," they then ask "May we come tomorrow, too, daddy?"

Mordecai says "We'll see girls. Daddy's not going to be able to bring you every single day, no matter how much he wants to."

Polly and Allison say "Alright."

**Mordecai introduced Polly and Allison to everyone else. How will this family grow closer and closer, and will there be a new addition to the family soon? Find out as the story continues.**


	20. Having fun while the girls are away

**This chapter's gonig to have lots of sexual content just a fair warning.**

Polly and Allison are staying the night with Hilda back at the adoption center.

Margaret says to Mordecai "I wanna do something."

Mordecai asks "What do you wanna do then?"

Margaret looks at him and says seductively "You." she then runs up to him and tackles him gently.

Mordecai says "The girls aren't home, we have the house to ourselves, I see know reason why we can't have a little fun."

Margaret leaps into Mordecais' arms kissing him passionately as he walks into the bedroom and locks the door behind him.

He says "We haven't done this in a while. I've missed this a lot."

Margaret says as she's undressing him "I know, I've missed it, too."

Mordecai starts undressing Margaret as they kiss passionately. He feels her boobs and squeezes them tight which makes her moan happily.

She says "OH GOD HOW I MISSED THIS!"

Mordecai says "Let's give it all we've got. We've been holding back a lot since we adopted the girls and now it's time to let it all out."

Margaret says seductively "Oh I plan on it." she then kisses Mordecai with as much passion possible rubbing up against him when she feels the want.

Mordecai screams with happiness and shouts "THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING!"

Margaret says "Hell yeah it is!" she rolls around taking Mordecai with her giggling and shouting happily.

Mordecai says "Do that one move, babe. Do my favorite move."

Margaret says "I should really start out with that move."

Mordecai says "I'd love it if you did."

Margaret lowers herself and rubs her vagina against Mordecais' dick. He moans and shouts happily.

He says "DON'T STOP! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!"

Margaret strokes his feathers and says "I didn't plan on stopping, babe, I'm just getting started." she then leans in and kisses Mordecai intensely.

Mordecai moans happily and starts swirling his tongue around french kissing Margaret.

She pulls away from the kiss and says with a mock french accent "Ooh la la, oui, oui."

Mordecai laughs and says "Tres Bien" **(Is that frnech for "very good"? I really only know English and Spanish)**

Margaret blushes and says "That was somewhat embarrassing," **(Reference to the episode T.G.I. Tuesday coming up, yet another one of my many favorite regular show episodes) **she blushes even more when she recalls a time when she spoke Spanish. She says "I remember that one time when you called me and asked me to meet you at the Parkside Luxe ballroom and I said 'Ooh, que intersante.' I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THAT CAME FROM IT JUST SLIPPED OUT!"

Mordecai chuckles and says "It sure was funny though."

Margaret giggles and says "Yeah I guess it was." she then kisses Mordecai passionately again swirling her tongue around in his mouth. The two really enjoy the french kissing so much they just dig their tongues deeper and deeper into each other mouths. The two rol around kissing intensely and rubbing each other feeling each other up.

Mordecai says "You feel so fucking soft, babe. Like a wam and cozy pillow."

Margaret blushes and says "So do you, diaper boy," Mordecai blushes when Margaret calls him this and she asks "Does it embarrass you when I call you that?"

Mordecai says "Hey I'm the dumbass who made the stupid bet with Muscle Man, I deserve to be embarrassed about it."

Margaret strokes Mordecais' feathers and says sweetly "Just because you did a dumb thing it doesn't make you a dumbass, babe."

Mordecai says "I guess you're right," he then asks "Now where were we?" he says "Oh yeah, now I remember," he rubs up against Margaret and says "You fill like a warm and cozy pillow."

Margaret rubs up on him and says "So do you, my sexy diaper boy."

Mordecai turns Margaret over and slaps her ass. She moans happily when he does this.

He asks "You don't mind how hard I slap your sexy ass do you, babe?"

Magraret says "FUCK NO, BABE! BE AS ROUGH AS YOU WANT! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

Mordecai says "And if I do end up hurting you, I'll kiss it and make it better."

Margaret says "Stop talking and just slap my ass." she then wiggles her ass in his face and rubs it against his beak as he kisses it. He slaps it and bites down on it at the same time.

Margaret shouts "I LOVE THIS SO FUCKING MUCH!"

Mordecai says seductively "So do I, honey," he then turns her over and turns over himself and says "It's your turn now, babe."

Margaret slaps Mordecais' ass and rubs up against it.

She says "THIS IS THE MOST COZY THING I'VE EVER SLEPT ON!"

Mordecai says "I'm getting kind of run down on energy, babe. I think we should stop for now."

Margaret yawns and put her arms around Mordecai and says "Good idea, babe. I'm getting pretty tired myself."

Mordecai says "I lvoe you with all my heart, Margaret."

Margaret says "I love you with all my heart, Mordecai." the two hug and kiss passionately before falling alseep in each other arms.

**Mordecai and Margaret decide to have sex again while their daughters are away at a friends. Will they succeed in making a child this time?**


	21. Margarets' wish has come true

**In this chapter something big's going to happen.**

Margaret is in the bathroom a few weeks later and she pulls down her pants to pee. She doesn't notice any blood in her underwear which is unusual to her.

She thinks "Huh, normally my period starts around this time," she then gets a realization "Wiat, missing your period is one of the sign's a woman's pregnant! OH MY GOSH MORDECAI AND I MIGHT HAVE ACTUALLY SUCCEEDED THIS TIME!" she takes a pragnency test out of the cabnet and uses it. When it beeps it comes up different from all the others. Margarets' hands start to shake and she is so overwhelmed with joy that she's unable to speak.

Mordecai notices her sitting on the bed in the bedroom but this time instead of crying he hears laughter and cheering.

He thinks to himself "Well, this is a good sign," he goes into the bedroom and Margaret shows him the pragnency test. She begins to tear up, but this time it's tears of joy.

She says "WE DID IT, MORDECAI, WE REALLY DID IT!"

Mordecai says "Oh my gosh this is so amazing," he then asks "Should we tell Polly and Allison?"

Margaret stops crying and says "No, not yet. Let's wait a little while."

Mordecai says "Alright, that sounds fair."

Margaret starts tearing up again and says overwhelmed with joy "I can't believe we actually did it, Mordecai!"

Mordecai says "I told you we'd get it eventually."

Margaret says "Yeah it was just hard for me to believe we would've after the other five I took turned up negative."

Mordecai says "It's gonig to be great having a new addition to the family."

Margaret says "Yeah and I hope the girls are excited, too."

**Margaret has just found out that she's pregnant! YAY FOR HER! She finally gets her wish. Is the baby going to be a boy or a girl and how will Polly and Allison react to the news. Find out later on in the story.**


	22. Telling the girls the big news

**In this chapter Mordecai and Margaret are going to ell the news to their daughters. How will Polly and Allison take the news?**

Mordecai and Margaret are going to pick up Polly and Allison after their time from visting Hilda at the adoption center. They plan on telling their daughters news about the new addition to the family. Margaret takes a deep breath and has a worried expression on her face.

Mordecai asks "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Margaret says "I'm just worried about what's going to happen when we tell Polly and Allison the news," she then asks worried "What if they're not okay with it?" Margaret sees she missed the adoption center and she turns around and enters.

She and Mordecai get out of the car and Mordecai strokes her feathers and says "Don't worry, honey. I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

Margaret says nervously "I sure hope so."

Mordecai knew Margaret was extremely nervous which made him nervous and made him worry about her.

He hugged her tight and said "Everything's going to work itself out."

Margaret takes a deep breath and says "I hope so."

Mordecai says "Let's go in and get the girls."

The couple enters the adoption center and their daughters run up to them excitedly hugging and squealing.

Polly says "WE'VE GOT SOME GREAT NEWS!"

Mordecai asks "What's that?"

The girls' friend Hilda walks up to them and has a big smile on her face.

Allison says excitedly "HILDA'S FINALLY GOING TO HAVE A NEW FAMILY!"

Mordecai and Margaret say "Wow, congratulations, Hilda!"

Hilda giggles and squeals excitedly and says "Thanks. I can't wait to go home with my new family!"

Mordecai looks at his daughters and says "Mommy and I have some exciting news to tell you, too."

Polly and Allison ask excitedly "WHAT IS IT!? WHAT IS IT!?"

Margaret says "We're not going to tell you here. It's something we want to tell you in private."

Mordecai says "Don't worry though, cause right as soon as we get home, we'll tell you the news."

Polly and Allison say bye to Hilda before heading home with Mordecai and Margaret.

**At the house**

The family heads inside and the girls are super excited they can hardly stand still.

They say while bouncing up and down "TELL US THE BIG NEWS!"

Mordecai and Margaret chuckle and sit their daughters down on the couch.

Mordecai says "Now girls what we're about to tell you is very important."

Margaret says "Your dad's right. We've got big news and there's going to be big changes to this family."

Polly and Allison ask excitedly "SO WHAT'S THE BIG NEWS!?"

Margaret says "Girls, I'm pregnant. You're going to have a new brother or sister sometime soon."

Polly and Allison squeal and hug Margaret excitedly while giggling.

They say "THAT'S GREAT NEWS! MOMMY WE'RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Margaret says "Wow, I wasn't sure how you were gonig to react to the news. I thought you might get mad. I guess I was worried for nothing."

Allison asks curiously "Wait, you're pregnant? How'd that happen, mommy?"

Margaret chuckles nervously and pats her daughters on the head.

She says "That's something you two are going to find out when you get older."

Mordecai says "Now, just because there's gonig to be a new baby in the house doesn't mean your mom or I love you girls any less."

Margaret says "We're going to have to spend lots of time with the baby after he or she is born, but that's just because a newborn requires special attention."

Polly and Allison say "We understand."

The family hug and laugh together after the news is revealed.

**Margaret has just told her daughters the big news. See how the family changes overtime while awaiting the arrivial of the new family member.**


	23. Telling the news to their friends

**In this chapter Mordecai and Margaret tell the news to their friends. Everyone's going to be overjoyed.**

One day while at work Mordecai is at a meeting at work and he says to Benson "I have an announcemet to make."

Benson says "Go ahead Mordecai."

Mordecai says "Margaret is pregnant so we're going to have another member to our family."

Everyone appluads and whistles and Muscle Man even takes off his shirt and twirls it in the air.

Rigby gives Mordecai a thumbs up and says "I knew you could do it, dude."

**At the coffee shop**

Eileen and Margaret are working on cleaning the tables and Eileen notices the big smile on Margarets' face.

She asks "What's so exciting?"

Margaret says happily "Mordecai and I finally succeeded! I'm pregnant with his child finally after all this time!"

Eileen hugs Margaret tightly and says "I'm so happy for you! You finally got your hearts biggest desire!"

Margaret cries happily and says "I did, I sure did."

Eileen asks "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Margaret says "I honestly don't give a damn about that, I'm just happy to finally be getting what I want after all this time."

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next ones will be much longer.**


	24. authors note-I'm having writers block

**Sorry no real chapter here. I'm running low on ideas. Please give me some feedback on hat you think should happen. I promise to give credit to everyone who gives me an idea when I use that idea. I've enver really experienced this before with any of my stories so it's wierd for me.**


	25. On hiatus for now, sorry

**I've seen some people say their stories are on hiatus, I have no idea what that means, but I'm guessing it means they're taking a break from writing those stories for the time being. This sroty's currently on hiatus I guess and it will be until I come up with new ideas. Sorry, but you're going to have to wait until the ideas start flowing to hear what I have to say.**


	26. Hiatus is OVER!

**I think I'm ready to begin working on this story again. I'd like to give a shout-out to Regular Show Fan 1592 for giving me an idea. Chcek out their story a not so regular time. IT'S AMAZING!**


	27. Finding out the gender

**So this chapter takes place a month after Mordecai and Margaret get the news. They go to the doctors to find out the gender of the baby and along with Rigby and Eileen they go shopping for things they'd need for the baby.**

Mordecai and Margaret drop off Polly and Allison at Hildas' new house before their doctors' apointment.

Allison asks "Why is mommy going to the doctors?"

Polly asks "Is she sick?"

Margaret says "No girls, I'm doing just fine. It's just daddy and I want to find out if you're going to have a brother or a sister."

Mordecai says "We'll be back to pick you up after we get done with our apointment and going shopping."

The girls hug their mom and dad before going to hang out with their friend.

**At the doctors**

Mordecai is in the room with Margaret as the doctor takes the sonogram.

Margaret asks "Can you see anything yet?"

The doctor says "The baby's going to be a girl."

Mordecai smiles and syas "I have the perfect name for her. Margaret Jr."

Margaret smiles and asks "You really want to name her after me?"

Mordecai says "Yes, it's the perfect name for our precious little girl."

Margaret blushes and says "That's so sweet that you want her to be named after me."

Mordecai says "I know she'll just take after you and be as sweet and kind as you are to everybody she meets."

Margaret says "You're amazing."

Mordecai says "So are you, my wonderful wife."

The doctor says "It's okay for you to leave now."

Margaret says "Thanks so much," she then asks "When should I come back in?"

The doctor says "If you ever feel like something may be going wrong, come in and we'll see what's going on."

Margaret says "Okay, thanks so much."

**At the store**

Mordecai and Margaret are shopping along with Rigby and Eileen. In one aisle Mordecai and Rigby are looking at things the baby needs like diapers and clothes, and a few asiles down Margaret and Eileen are looking for things to decorate the nursery with like paint and stuffed animals. The four meet at the checkout and pay for all their things and then Mordecai and Margaret go to pick up Polly and Allison.

**At the house**

Polly asks "How'd the appointment go?"

Margaret says "Everything went fine."

Allison asks "So are we going to have a brother or another sister?"

Mordecai says "You girls are having a another sister."

Polly and Allison squeal excitedly and hug Margaret.

Polly asks "What's her name going to be?"

Margaret says "She'll be named after me, so her name's going to be Margaret Smith Jr."

Allison says "That's so adorable!"

Margaret smiled at Mordecai and told the girls "Your dad picked it out."

Polly and Allison say "AW THAT'S JUST ADORABLE!"

**So now Mordecai and Margaret have everything need for when Margaret Jr. is born.**


	28. Margaret Jr is born

**In this chapter Margaret is going to give birth to Margaret Jr. She won't have time to make it to the hospital and Mordecai is there at her side the entire time as she gives birth to their daughter in their bedroom. Sorry but this chapter's going to be the final chapter in the story.**

One day while at home Margaret is taking nap but wakes up when she feels an extremely sharp pain in her side.

She screams as loud as she can "MORDECAI, COME QUICK!"

Mordecai was playing with Polly and Allison in their room when he heard Margaret yelling for him. He and the girls ran to her room and saw her laying on the bed in pain.

Polly asks worried "MOMMY, ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Margaret screams again without even answering which worries the girls making them begin to cry.

Allison asks "MOMMY, WHAT'S WRONG!?"

Margaret says while breathing heavily "I don't have to make it to the hospital! The baby's coming RIGHT NOW!" she screams in pain some more and starts to cry

Mordecai turns to the girls and says "I need you girls to stay out here. No matter what you hear don't be alarmed, it's normal for a woman to scream while she's giving birth."

Polly and Allison step back and Mordecai closes the door to the bedroom.

Inside the room Mordecai runs over to Margaret and takes her hand.

He says "You're doing great, sweetie, just keep pushing."

**Half an hour later**

With one final push the baby comes out. Mordecai goes to get a towel to wipe the blood from the newborn girl and then sets the towel down next to Margaret. When the blood is all gone from the newborn she is seen as a little baby bird with purple feathers. **(See, Margarets feathers are red and Mordecais feathers are blue and when you mix blue and red together it makes purple.)**

Margaret says "Wow she's adorable."

Mordecai is so happy that he's crying as he says "She sure is."

Margaret says "Go get the girls so they can meet their sister."

Mordecai walks over to the door, opens it up, and lets Polly and Allison in the room.

Margaret says "Girls, this is your new sister, Margaret Jr."

Polly says "She's so pretty, mommy."

Allison says "Just adorable."

Everyone in the family is in awe over the new addition to the family and are very happy to have her.

**So there's the final chapter. Sorry if it's short. I'm working on 3 other stories right now.**


End file.
